Le droit chemin
by isatis2013
Summary: Tome 4 de la série commencée avec "Otage".
1. Routine

_Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle histoire !_

 _Le droit chemin suit « Otage » « Eternité glacée » et « L'apprenti sorcier » Cette histoire reprends le contexte établi dans les trois premières et contient quelques allusions aux précédentes mais elle peut être lue indépendamment. Ma muse semble avoir décidé de se créer sa propre série puisqu'elle m'a déjà soufflé ces quatre parties et prépare la cinquième : )_

 _10 chapitres au rythme de un tout les trois jours comme d'habitude (sauf si je dois m'interrompre pendant mes vacances)_

 _._

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, ses fics géniales (allez navigue !),_

 _Jade181184 auteure de talent (un clin d'œil pour toi à partir du second chapitre)_

 _Coljayjay, Nourann, Val81, CoolMhouse, Daniela_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-« Un peu plus à droite M Reese. Non pas autant. Voilà c'est mieux »

-« Ici vous êtes sur ? »

-« Oui là c'est très bien. Il sera parfaitement mis en valeur »

-« Ok, je marque ». John pointa l'emplacement et rendit la toile à son associé. Finch la saisit avec précaution. L'ex agent entreprit de fixer les attaches.

-« Tout de même Finch vous n'auriez pas dû m'acheter ce tableau. C'est un peu trop »

L'informaticien sourit.

-« C'était la première fois que je vous voyais apprécier réellement une toile. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela »

-« De là à me l'offrir !» protesta Reese.

-« C'est votre anniversaire John » justifia Finch.

-« Vous avez donc décidé de ne m'offrir que des cadeaux somptueux pour mon anniversaire ? » demanda l'ex agent en faisant allusion à son loft.

-« Non. C'est juste une question d'opportunité »

-« Je pourrais me contenter de beaucoup moins vous savez ? »

-« Comme quoi ? » demanda Finch curieux.

-« Vous » répliqua spontanément son partenaire.

Finch eut un sourire moqueur.

-« Je vous rappelle qu'un anniversaire ne se fête qu'une fois par an M Reese »

-« Hum, vous avez raison, mauvaise idée. C'est tout les jours que j'ai besoin de vous comme cadeau » estima l'ex agent.

-« Dans ce cas il ne vous reste qu'à fêter votre non-anniversaire comme dans "Alice aux pays des merveilles" » suggéra son compagnon.

-« Ca me convient davantage » répliqua Reese en reprenant le tableau pour l'accrocher. Il observa la toile. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Elle avait un côté apaisant, elle le touchait sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi…

Il vérifia les attaches.

-« Je n'ose pas demander combien vous l'avez payé » continua t-il tout de même pour taquiner son associé.

-« Beaucoup moins que ce qu'elle vaudra dans dix ans » affirma celui-ci

-« Si vous le dites » concéda John perplexe.

-« De quoi avez-vous peur M Reese ? Que je ne puisse plus payer votre salaire ? » Se moqua l'informaticien.

L'ex agent descendit du marchepied.

-« Pour ça je ne m'inquiète pas » il se tourna vers son compagnon en souriant « Au pire je demanderais un paiement en nature » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-« Oh ! » s'offusqua Finch.

John le prit dans ses bras.

-« En plus ça me ferait une sacrée augmentation. Je serais vraiment trop payé cette fois » jugea t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou.

-« Je ne suis pas sur…. » Commença Finch.

-« Chut… » Lui intima Reese en le faisant taire d'un baiser. Puis il se tourna vers le mur et examina le résultat de ses travaux.

-« Il illumine la pièce » murmura t-il. Finch sourit et posa la tête contre son épaule avec un soupir satisfait. Heureux de la réaction de son compagnon. Heureux de lui avoir fait plaisir. Plus simplement heureux d'être avec lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

La sonnerie annonçant un nouveau numéro éveilla les deux hommes au matin suivant.

-« Bonjour Harold. Je crois que les affaires reprennent » affirma Reese en posant un baiser sur la nuque de son compagnon.

-« Bonjour John. Oui le devoir nous appelle » soupira t-il en se retournant pour lui rendre son baiser.

-« Au moins la machine m'aura laissé profiter de ma journée d'anniversaire. J'espère qu'elle en fera autant pour le votre » énonça John en se levant « Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner » lança t-il attrapant un tee-shirt au passage. Finch le suivit des yeux un instant avant de se lever à son tour pour se rendre à la salle de bains. Comme chaque matin il mesurait sa chance de l'avoir à ses côtés _« Inestimable »_ songea t-il pour la centième fois.

.

Finch gagna le coin cuisine et s'assit à la table. Reese y avait disposé une corbeille de croissants et une tasse de thé l'attendait déjà. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son partenaire aux prises avec un nouvel appareil.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il curieux.

-« Un appareil à beignet » annonça Reese et Bear, à ses pieds, jappa en entendant son mot préféré « ainsi Bear ne sera plus exclu des petits déjeuner "maison" »

L'informaticien protesta :

-« Je vous rappelle que les beignets ne font pas parti de son régime alimentaire M Reese !»

-« Ah non ? » demanda l'ex agent de son air le plus innocent.

-« Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! »

-« Je ne suis pas encore expert en nutrition canine » affirma John en se retenant de rire devant l'air agacé de son compagnon.

Il ouvrit l'appareil et constata dépité :

\- « En fabrication de beignet non plus on dirait » il brandit un gâteau à la forme étrange « Oh ! Je dois me faire la main je crois» jugea t-il. Il gouta. « Au moins ils sont bons » approuva t-il. Il s'approcha de son partenaire et lui présenta un morceau de beignet « Un avis pour le chef ?» suggéra t-il avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui évidemment fit fondre son vis-à-vis. Il céda et mordit dans le beignet.

-« Il est bon » jugea t-il. Reese se pencha pour l'embrasser, frôlant doucement ses lèvres avant de s'en emparer tout en tendant discrètement le reste du beignet à Bear qui n'attendait que cela. Finch le repoussa légèrement « je ne suis pas dupe M Reese ! » protesta t-il.

-« Quoi ? Vous déjouez ma tentative de diversion ? Vous devenez vraiment trop subtil Harold ! »

-« J'ai un bon professeur »

-« Je suis content de mon élève » s'amusa l'ex agent « Et en plus je le trouve ….vraiment attirant » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres.

-« C'est réciproque. Toutefois… »

-« Nous avons une mission » compléta Reese dans un soupir. Il lui vola un dernier baiser et se dirigea vers la salle de bains « J'en ai pour cinq minute ! » lança t-il avant de s'y enfermer.

Finch croisa le regard de Bear posé sur lui

-« Et toi tu es trop gourmand ! » lui affirma t-il. Le chien vint aussitôt poser doucement la tête sur son genou pour l'amadouer, le faisant soupirer «tu as bien les mêmes techniques que ton maître ! » ajouta t-il en le caressant.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle, John trouva son associé assis devant son portable.

-« Que donne les premières recherches ? » questionna t-il en s'emparant de la moitié de croissant délaissée par son associé.

Finch leva les yeux, étonné.

-« C'est meilleur partagé avec vous » remarqua John avec un clin d'œil taquin.

L'informaticien ne songea même pas à protester, il aimait trop cette spontanéité, cette malice dont l'entourait son compagnon.

-« Emilio Acosta, 52 ans, ouvrier du bâtiment. Marié à Carmela. Ils ont deux fils. Gustavo l'ainé, 30 ans, travaille dans un garage. Il est marié. Marco le second, 23 ans, habite toujours chez ses parents et a suivi l'exemple de son père. Ils œuvrent sur le même chantier en ce moment. J'étudierais ses comptes dès que je serais à la bibliothèque »

-« Bien. Je vais directement sur le chantier ou dois- je passer à son domicile ? »

-« Je pense que le chantier serait plus indiqué. Cela me semble un endroit plus propice aux menaces »

-« Moi aussi » approuvant John en enfilant son manteau.

-« Miss Acosta travaille dans un restaurant à partir de 14H. Vous pourrez aller chez eux à ce moment là ? »

-« Ok »

Finch leva la tête sachant que son compagnon ne partirait pas sans l'embrasser mais John le saisit, le forçant à se lever, pour lui donner un baiser possessif qui le laissa un instant étourdit.

-« Que me vaut… ? » bredouilla t-il

-« Je fête mon "non-anniversaire" » lui chuchota l'ex agent.

Finch se rappela leur conversation et sourit.

-« Encore une habitude à prendre ? »

-« Exactement » confirma Reese en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-« Soyez prudent » lança Finch avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Son regard se posa sur le tableau. Il semblait réchauffer la pièce. Il ne put retenir un autre sourire. Fermant son portable, il saisit son manteau et se tourna vers Bear.

-« Venez-vous M Beignet ? » demanda t-il ironique.

Le chien vint immédiatement le rejoindre et ils quittèrent à leur tour le loft pour rejoindre leur repaire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Pour ce que j'en juge Emilio semble un employé consciencieux » jugea Reese « Son fils a l'air nettement plus "détendu" »

-« Je n'ai détecté aucune irrégularité dans ses comptes. Le couple arrive tout juste à boucler son budget mais ils n'ont pas de dette. Marco leur donne une petite participation chaque mois pour son entretien »

-« C'est un bon fils alors ? »

-« Cela reste assez symbolique. Je crois qu'il leur coûte bien davantage si j'en juge certaines dépenses, mais c'est mieux que rien bien sur » estima Finch

-« Célibataire vivant chez ses parents, il ne doit pas avoir trop de dépense il pourrait être plus généreux. Ou il a des projets »

-« Je vais vérifier ses comptes on ne sait jamais. A part cela M Acosta ne semble pas avoir de problèmes particuliers. Son dossier professionnel est exemplaire et ce doit être quelqu'un de prudent, il n'a bénéficié que d'un seul arrêt de travail dans toute sa carrière. Sa femme travaille aux cuisines d'un petit restaurant près de leur domicile, elle assure le service du soir et la préparation pour le matin en accord avec un autre employé. Là encore rien à signaler »

-« Une vie régulière. Qu'est ce qui peut bien avoir attiré l'attention de la machine ? » S'interrogea Reese.

Il continua la surveillance toute la matinée. A l'heure du déjeuner il observa Emilio s'installer un peu à l'écart, près d'une cabane de chantier avec quatre de ses collègues. Il semblait guetter quelque chose. Son fils le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard avec un autre ouvrier. Emilio l'apostropha aussitôt ce qui ne parut pas plaire à Marco. _« Le ton monte »_ constata Reese regrettant de ne pas encore avoir pu approcher suffisamment leur numéro pour appairer son portable. L'un des ouvriers intervint pour calmer les protagonistes et Marco alla s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité avec son ami.

Son téléphone vibra à ce moment là.

-« Oui ? Vous avez du nouveau Finch? »

-« En effet. Les comptes de Marco sont loin d'être aussi réguliers que ceux de ses parents. Il semble que ce jeune homme soit joueur. J'ai trouvé la trace de nombreux paris sportifs. Et également de quelques rentrées d'argent inexpliquées, des dépôts en liquide plus ou moins conséquents »

-« Les gains de ses paris ? » suggéra Reese

-« J'en doute. Il est joueur mais peu chanceux »

-« Une autre source de revenus ? »

-« C'est ce que je pense mais je n'ai pas d'indice » répondit l'informaticien.

-« En tout cas l'entente avec son père ne semble pas au beau fixe. Ils viennent d'avoir un échange un peu rude. Je vais tacher de trouver un prétexte pour me rapprocher de notre numéro »

-« D'autre part je vous précise que la maison est libre »

-« Ok j'y vais tout de suite, ça devrait être rapide »

-« Bien. Je continu mes recherches »

-« A plus tard Finch »

John fit un bref aller retour jusqu'au domicile de leur numéro, récupérant rapidement les données et équipant la maison. Puis il revint continuer la surveillance jusqu'à 17H où Emilio quitta son poste. Il se rendit directement au café au travaillait sa femme. Celle-ci le voyant entrer vint lui apporter un café et l'embrassa au passage. Trente et un an de mariage n'avait visiblement pas atténué la tendresse entre eux. _« Ce qui élimine une option »_ songea Reese. Il s'installa à une table toute proche, profitant de l'occasion pour passer près d'Emilio et accéder enfin à son portable. Il écouta la conversation entre les époux, juste des banalités. Puis Carmela retourna aux cuisines. Emilio acheva son café et quitta le restaurant. Il rentra directement chez lui et s'installa dans son garage pour bricoler.

Marco revint vers 18H et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Carmela fut de retour à 19H30 et fit réchauffer le diner. Marco consentit à descendre 20 minutes avant de disparaitre à nouveau à l'étage, suscitant une remarque acerbe de son père. Toutefois la soirée se déroula sans incident. A 23H tout était éteint et la menace ne semblait pas devoir se manifester. _« Plus qu'à rentrer »_ songea Reese. Il envoya un SMS à son partenaire indiquant simplement « Je rentre ». La réponse lui parvint aussitôt « Loft ». _« Logique, Il est plus près du chantier»_ remarqua Reese en démarrant sa voiture. C'était devenu un rituel entre eux. Finch s'installait toujours au plus près du lieu de leur mission. Ce qui ne posait plus de problème depuis que chacun avait envahi l'espace de l'autre leur permettant de trouver partout leurs repères. John envoya une nouvelle pensée reconnaissante vers Lionel et ses façons parfois trop directes qui avaient, à l'époque, incités Finch à lui ouvrir les portes de son domaine. Désormais il s'y sentait pleinement chez lui.

Dix minutes plus tard il arrivait au loft où Bear l'accueillit joyeusement. Une douche rapide et il se glissait dans son lit près de son compagnon qui vint naturellement se blottir contre lui.

-« Rien de nouveau ? »

-« Pas pour l'instant. Je reprends la surveillance demain »

-« M Acosta commence à 7H45 sur le même chantier »

-« Compris » répondit Reese. Il posa un baiser sur le front de son partenaire « Bonne nuit Harold »

-« Bonne nuit John »

.

OoooooooooO

.

Au matin, Reese suivit Emilio et son fils lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison vers 7H15. Le chantier était proche mais Marco ralentissait son père. Visiblement mal réveillé et peu enthousiaste devant cette nouvelle journée de travail.

-« Tu es encore resté devant tes jeux vidéo toute la nuit ? » fini par lui lancer son père exaspéré.

-« Qu'est ce que ca peut te faire ? » grogna Marco

-« La fatigue va te rendre moins vigilant. Sur un chantier c'est dangereux tu le sais bien »

-« Je sais ce que je fais ! J'ai passé l'âge d'être surveillé » riposta Marco mécontent.

-« Je me le demande » ricana Emilio

-« Lâche-moi un peu ! » lança le fils. Il remonta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule d'un geste brusque et accéléra le pas pour distancer son père et ainsi clore la discussion. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et le laissa faire. Reese estima que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette discussion et qu'il n'aimait pas le ton qu'ils employaient entre eux.

.

La matinée s'étira lentement. A la pause déjeuner Marco fut à l'heure mais resta soigneusement à l'écart de son père avec le type qui l'accompagnait la veille et un troisième que Reese n'avait pas encore vu. Il leur trouva des allures de conspirateurs. Il les prit discrètement en photo et transmis les clichés a son associé avant de l'appeler.

-« Finch je vous ai envoyé deux photos. Vous pourriez retrouver ces types dans le fichier des employés ? »

-« Bien sur M Reese »

Ce dernier écoutait les doigts agiles parcourant le clavier. Les problèmes rencontrés trois mois plus tôt n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il envoya une pensée reconnaissante au docteur Oblin et … à Fusco _« Décidément ça devient une habitude, je crois que Lionel devient envahissant »_ se moqua t-il en lui-même.

-« Fabio Guth, 28 ans et Alexander Ewitt, 26 ans, tout les deux employés de l'entreprise qui gère le chantier »

-« Des infos ? »

-« M Guth est en couple. Rien de spécial le concernant à première vue. M Ewitt est séparé de sa compagne. Il a un fils. Hum… ils se sont séparés lorsqu'il a effectué un petit séjour en prison il y a un an. C'était son troisième déjà. Toujours de courtes peines »

-« La raison ? »

-« Vol ou recel. Il est sous contrôle judiciaire, donc censé se tenir tranquille »

-« A voir » jugea Reese dubitatif.

-« Vous pressentez quelque chose M Reese ? »

-« Pas vraiment. Mais ces trois là on l'air complice. Et Emilio surveille son fils de près comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose »

-« Il est peut être au courant du passé de M Ewitt et se méfie ? »

-« S'il est au courant alors il est logique qu'il ne voit pas d'un bon œil les fréquentations de son fils » approuva Reese. Il entendit le soupir discret de son associé.

-« Je n'ai encore vu aucune arme et aucune menace » constata t-il. Il pouvait visualiser son partenaire, les lèvres pincées par la contrariété de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit.

-« Qui vous dit que c'était pour vous ? »

-« Et pour qui d'autre Harold ? »

Ce dernier marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles qui firent rire son agent.

-« Mais encore ? » demanda t-il

-« Rien ! Soyez prudent » trancha Finch vexé, avant de couper la communication. Ce qui amusa plus encore son associé.

.

A 17H Emilio quitta le chantier et se rendit au restaurant où travaillait sa femme, comme la veille. Ils bavardèrent un moment puis l'ouvrier quitta le café mais contrairement à son habitude il ne se dirigea pas vers son domicile mais retourna sur le chantier où il s'installa dans l'ombre d'une cabane comme pour monter la garde.

Reese quitta son véhicule et se dissimula non loin. De sa place il pouvait le surveiller sans être vue.

Vers 19H30 des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de leurs positions. Comme ils passaient sous un éclairage, John reconnu Marco et ses deux amis. L'un d'eux tenait un pied de biche et tout trois avançaient aussi discrètement que possible vers les cabanes servant de réserve. L'ex agent commençait à deviner ce qui allait se produire. Marco et ses complice avaient visiblement l'intention de dérober du matériel et cela ne semblaient pas être leur coup d'essai. Emilio avait sans doute deviné les projets de son fils et comptait s'interposer.

Ewitt entreprit de forcer le cadenas sur une des portes, il avait presque réussi lorsqu'Emilio surgit de sa cachette et les interpella.

-« Arrêtez ça bande de sales voleurs ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?» ajouta t-il à l'intention de son fils.

Marco soupira

-« Toujours a te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ! » répliqua t-il agacé.

-« Tu veux finir en prison comme ce bon à rien ? » demanda t-il en désignant Ewitt.

-« Du calme grand père » répliqua ce dernier « A ta place je m'occuperais de mes affaires ! »

-« Je ne vais pas te laisser embarquer mon fils dans tes combines »

-« Ouais sauf que c'est pas mes combines mais les siennes "papa" » se moqua le voleur.

Emilio lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-« Allez rentre chez toi tu nous gênes. Et ferme là si tu veux pas rendre visite à ton rejeton au parloir »

-« T'es sur qu'il va se taire ? » demanda Guth

-« C'est son intérêt » constata Ewitt en haussant les épaules.

-« Non ! Je ne vous laisserais pas faire » Emilio s'avança et saisit le bras de son fils qui se dégagea brusquement. « Je vais appeler la police » menaça l'ouvrier.

Guth lui assena aussitôt un coup de poing qui le fit chanceler.

Reese songea qu'il était temps d'intervenir. L'effet de surprise joua à plein. Il maitrisa sans peine Guth qui venait d'assener un second coup à Emilio le jetant à terre. Marco s'élança mais John esquiva l'attaque et lui donna un coup sur la nuque qui l'envoya au sol près de son père. Il ne restait qu'Ewitt qui brandit le pied de biche comme une arme. Reese plissa les yeux et se mit en position défensive. Le combat s'engagea, l'ex agent parvenait à éviter l'outil, fatiguant l'adversaire de ses esquives jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le désarmer, mais l'homme répliqua et ils se retrouvèrent au sol. Ewitt était costaud mais Reese avait l'expérience et il réussi finalement à en venir à bout.

Il s'accorda un instant de répit avant de contacter Lionel pour faire le ménage.

Emilio se redressait tant bien que mal et se glissa près de son fils.

-« Marco ? »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas il est seulement groggy » affirma John « La police arrive » ajouta t-il

-« Je suppose que cela devait finir ainsi » soupira l'ouvrier.

-« Vous saviez qu'ils projetaient de voler du matériel ? »

-« Ce n'était pas la première fois » répondit Emilio dépité « J'ai découvert par Hasard que Marco faisait parti de la bande et j'ai voulu l'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin »

-« Je crois qu'il va avoir le temps d'y réfléchir ces prochains mois »

-« Je suppose que c'est mérité » jugea le père déçu. Il s'assit près de son fils et attendit la police, résigné. Reese songea qu'il ne semblait pas réaliser que son fils n'avait pas cherché à le défendre lorsque son comparse l'avait frappé _« Il aura bien le temps de s'en rendre compte »_ songea t-il. Il prit la précaution de ligoter les deux autres mais Fusco ne tarda pas à le décharger de ses "colis".

John envoya un SMS a son associé pour signaler l'arrestation et le prévenir de son retour.

.

Finch entendit les pas de son agent résonner dans l'escalier. Il se tourna vers le couloir.

-« Affaire classée Harold ! » annonça ce dernier à peine entré « Lionel a prit livraison des coupables »

L'informaticien fronça les sourcils comme il s'approchait de lui.

-« Des blessures ? » demanda t-il devant l'état de son manteau.

John posa ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en dégageant ses bras pour faire tomber son manteau et sa veste.

-« Aucune. Vérifiez vous-même ! » L'invita t-il

Finch laissa glisser son regard sur son corps.

-« Pas de trace de sang » apprécia t-il. Il posa une main sur la nuque de son agent, l'autre sur son épaule et lui rendit son baiser « je préfère cela » murmura t-il rassuré. John posa les mains sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher et continua à l'embrasser.

-« Par contre j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche » affirma t-il. Il nicha son visage dans son cou « Venez avec moi » chuchota t-il.

Finch sourit comme son souffle le faisait frémir.

-« Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une douche moi M Reese ! » le taquina t-il

John grogna en le serrant un peu plus.

-« Harold » plaida t-il d'une voix rauque qui provoqua un long frisson chez son compagnon.

-« En revanche j'ai besoin de vous faire plaisir » chuchota Finch. Il tira sa tête en arrière pour retrouver son regard. John lui sourit et l'entraina vers le fond de la salle sans cesser un instant de l'embrasser.


	2. Nouvelle enquête

_Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, ses fics géniales (pas de relâchement !),_

 _Jade181184 auteure de talent (clin d'œil pour toi comme promis) Coljayjay, CoolMhouse, (ça tombe bien que vous aimiez lire les petites scènes du quotidien parce que j'aime les écrire : )_

 _Val81, Daniela_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

 _._

 _._

Finch s'éveilla au matin au son d'une sonnerie bien connu. Il consultât le réveil : 7H12

 _« La journée commence tôt »_ songea t-il. Il voulu se lever mais réalisa qu'il devait d'abord se dégager de l'emprise de son compagnon qui le tenait étroitement enlacé dans ses bras. Il aurait préféré ne pas le réveiller mais il ne voyait pas comment y parvenir. Alors il préféra opter pour la méthode douce. Basculant pour lui faire face il déposa quelques baisers légers sur son visage. Reese marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

-« Déjà l'heure ? » demanda t-il

-« Je le crains »

John soupira et glissa son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

-« Elle a déjà appelé ou c'est juste le réveil ? »

-« Non. Nous avons un nouveau numéro »

Reese poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme qui fit sourire son associé.

-« Restez encore un peu. Je commencerais les recherches pendant ce temps » suggéra t-il

-« Comme si c'était intéressant de rester coucher sans vous ! » protesta l'ex agent

Finch le repoussa doucement pour se dégager.

-« Hé bien dans ce cas il vous faut vous lever. Je vais à la salle de bains » ajouta t-il en se levant. John se redressa mais Finch le stoppa d'un geste.

-« Seul M Reese. Nous avons du travail »

-« D'accord, d'accord » concéda John de mauvaise grâce. Finch s'éloigna avec un sourire moqueur devant son air déçu.

Au sortir de la salle de bains Finch s'installa devant ses écrans alors que Reese allait se préparer à son tour. Il sortit de la petite salle vingt minutes plus tard prêt à commencer la mission.

-« Ai-je le temps d'aller chercher le petit déjeuner ? » demanda t-il tout de même.

-« Il serait le bienvenu » approuva Finch

-« Vous avez faim ? »

-« Il se peut que je ressente les effets de l'absence de dîner hier soir » répondit l'informaticien pince sans rire. John sourit.

-« Je vais vite réparer cela alors » affirma t-il. Il lui donna un baiser et quitta rapidement la bibliothèque.

A son retour un quart d'heure plus tard il vit que Finch avait déjà recueilli pas mal d'informations. Il posa le thé près de lui et la boite de gâteaux à proximité.

-« Pas besoin de demander ce que vous avez ramené » commenta l'informaticien en faisant allusion à Bear installé aux pieds de son maître et le couvant des yeux, hautement intéressé.

Reese suivit son regard.

-« Je n'ai pas ma machine ici » plaida t-il ignorant le sous entendu.

-« Incorrigible » trancha son associé. « Bien. Notre nouveau numéro exerce une fonction un peu spéciale » annonça t-il. Il se tourna un peu et tendit la photo à son partenaire « José Fantoni. 49 ans. Plus connu sous le nom de père Miguel, en charge de la paroisse Saint Martin et actuellement en poste au monastère Saint François à la périphérie de la ville.

-« Un prêtre ? » hoqueta Reese « Qui peut en vouloir à un prêtre ? »

-« C'est ce qu'il va nous falloir découvrir »

-« Et comment vais-je l'approcher ? » demanda Reese perplexe.

-« Le monastère est ouvert aux visiteurs. Vous pourrez y circuler librement. Pour le soir il est même possible de réserver une cellule. C'est une façon de faire vivre la communauté »

-« Je ne me sens pas trop la vocation » commenta l'ex agent.

-« Ca je pourrais en témoigner » approuva l'informaticien en rougissant un peu « Heureusement je pense que vous pourrez y échapper. Il semble que le père Miguel assure une permanence au monastère le jour mais le soir il rejoint sa paroisse en ville et y passe la nuit »

-« Il ne reste pas sur place ? Tant mieux. En revanche ça lui fait un emploi du temps bien rempli »

-« En réalité il est officiellement affecté à la paroisse Saint Martin mais il s'est porté volontaire pour assurer la charge du monastère depuis que le titulaire du poste, le père Henry, a mystérieusement disparu voici bientôt un an »

-« Mystérieusement disparu ? » répéta Reese.

-« En effet » Finch lu un article à l'écran et énonça : « Il a assuré un service puis a quitté la chapelle pour rejoindre sa cellule et à partir de ce moment personne ne l'a revu. A priori il n'a jamais rejoint sa chambre puisque tout était en ordre comme il l'avait laissé le matin mais nul ne sait où il est allé »

-« Il s'est volatilisé entre la chapelle et sa cellule ? Ça ne doit pourtant pas faire un long trajet ! » Émit Reese perplexe.

-« Je ne le pense pas non plus. L'enquêteur en a déduit qu'il devait avoir un rendez vous qu'il n'avait pas signalé à son entourage où qu'il a été appelé à ce moment là mais sans rien trouver qui puisse étayer ces hypothèses »

-« Bizarre. Et bien sur personne n'a rien vu ni rien remarqué »

-« Non. Pourtant il s'agit d'une petite communauté de six moines. Et le jour de la disparition il y avait trois visiteurs qui ont put être interrogés puisqu'il s'agissait de personnes effectuant une retraite spirituelle mais personne n'a revu le père Henry après l'office »

-« Si la machine nous envoie le numéro de son successeur c'est peut être qu'il risque de subir le même sort que lui quel que soit ce sort »

-« A nous de voir » constata Finch.

-« A moi de voir » corrigea spontanément Reese.

-« Je ferais bien un petit tour sur place » répondit l'informaticien « C'est un très ancien monastère au riche passé et semble t-il doté d'une immense bibliothèque contenant quelques livres rares non dénué d'intérêt » expliqua t-il

-« Je vois. C'est intéressé. Mais je suis tout de même contre cette idée : pas de terrain pour vous. Ou le moins possible »

-« Le site ne doit pas être si dangereux » tenta Finch « et si je ne suis pas à proximité de notre numéro… »

-« Vous serez toujours trop prêt si vous êtes là bas » l'interrompit Reese

-« Il ne m'est rien arrivé lorsque nous étions à la maison de repos des Hamilton»

-« Non, mais il est inutile de tenter le sort. Et pour cette enquête je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que de vous emmener vis-à-vis de notre couverture. Cette fois vous n'avez pas de raison d'y aller » rétorqua son agent

Finch fit la moue et décida de changer d'approche. Il se leva et se rapprocha de lui, jouant distraitement avec un bouton de sa chemise.

-« John, juste pour la première reconnaissance. Je ne resterais que quelques heures » plaida t-il

Reese fronça les sourcils.

-« C'est un lieu isolé et nous ignorons d'où vient la menace… » Commença t-il

Finch passa les bras autour de son cou et se cala contre lui.

-« Et alors ? Vous serez là »

L'ex agent soupira.

-« Vous avez vraiment envie de voir ces livres pas vrai ? »

-« Beaucoup oui » avoua son associé avec un regard suppliant qui fit rendre les armes à son compagnon.

-« Bon d'accord mais vous resterez à portée de vue »

Finch sourit et l'embrassa. John observa son air satisfait.

-« Vous venez de me donner un argument la prochaine fois que vous me traiterez de gamin » se réjouit-il

-« Oh ! » Protesta Finch

-« Trop tard Harold ! » riposta John, taquin. « Et maintenant en route, allons découvrir ce qui vous fascine autant » Il le suivit des yeux comme il se dirigeait vers le porte manteau _« Ce n'est surement pas une bonne idée_ » songea t-il _« mais comment pourrais je lui résister ? »_

.

OoooooooooO

.

Dans la voiture qui les emmenait au monastère Finch acheva d'énumérer les informations qu'il avait collecté.

-« José Fantoni est né à Cuba. Il est arrivé ici à l'âge de 2 ans. Il semble que dans sa famille les vocations ne soient pas rares. Il a un oncle et deux sœurs dans les ordres. Pourtant au départ il avait entamé des études et il était le pilier de l'équipe de base ball de sa faculté. Il a tout arrêté brutalement à 21 ans pour entrer au séminaire »

-« Quelque chose pour expliquer ce brusque revirement ? »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé de particulier. Même dans son enfance, il a sans doute reçu une éducation qui l'a influencé mais il n'a même pas été scout »

-« Bon, une vocation subite et qu'il n'a pas regretté visiblement »

-« Il a eu quatre affectations avant finalement d'être nommé à Saint Martin et de suppléer à Saint François. Apparemment il avait fait une retraite dans ce monastère à l'époque où il quittait sa troisième affectation et avant de rejoindre la quatrième. C'est probablement à ce moment qu'il a fait la connaissance du père Henry car des témoignages prouvent qu'ils se connaissaient »

-« Et ils étaient en bons termes ?»

-« On dirait. Ils ont mené quelques actions de quartier ensemble »

-« Le fait qu'ils aient partagés quelques actions aurait pu leur valoir un ennemi commun ? » suggéra l'ex agent

-« Pourquoi pas ? C'est à vérifier »

-« Qui d'autre sur place ? »

-« Cinq moines à résidence. Le père Simon et le père Colin s'occupent de la bibliothèque. Le père André est le cuisinier et il s'occupe aussi des hôtes de passage. Le père Joaquim et le père Francis s'occupe des jardins, du domaine en général. Il y avait un sixième résident, le père Anselme, qui s'occupait de l'économat mais il est décédé il y a cinq mois »

-« Comment ? »

-« Une mauvaise chute dans la tour. Il était âgé et aurait manqué une marche »

-« Je vérifierais quand même l'escalier » jugea Reese « Et vous ne l'emprunterez pas »

-« Evidemment » se moqua Finch.

-« Je vous ai prévenu que vous serez surveillé. Ca me rappellera le temps où j'étais le garde du corps de M Wren lors de sa "cure de repos". Un souvenir plutôt agréable »

-« Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous l'avez quand même quitté »

-« Pour beaucoup mieux ! » affirma John avec un sourire

Ils arrivaient enfin en vue des bâtiments.

-« C'est magnifique ! » s'extasia Finch enthousiaste.

 _« Un peu trop »_ estima Reese qui savait son partenaire capable d'oublier la prudence la plus élémentaire face à une œuvre d'art. Il se promit de le surveiller de près même si cela devait lui compliquer la tâche.

Ils entrèrent dans la cour. Reese se gara puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. Une religieuse toute menue se tenait derrière le comptoir.

-« Bienvenu à Saint François Messieurs »

-« Heu…. bonjour ma sœur » répondit Finch prudemment.

-« Je suis la sœur Gabrielle. Puis je vous renseigner ? »

-« Je ne m'attendais pas…. » Commença l'informaticien

-« Je sais Monsieur. D'ordinaire les monastères ne sont pas ouverts aux femmes mais je suis là pour assister la communauté. Ils manquent de volontaires masculins » expliqua la sœur avec un sourire bienveillant

-« D'accord. Alors vous accueillez les visiteurs »

-« Je fais aussi fonction d'économe. Il faut savoir être polyvalente »

-« Vous remplacez le père Anselme ? » demanda Reese.

-« Oui en effet. Vous le connaissiez ? »

-« Un ami m'avait parlé de lui lorsqu'il m'avait recommandé de visiter ces lieux plutôt…. Reposant » mentit l'ex agent « Il m'avait recommandé de m'adresser à lui d'ailleurs »

-« Je comprends. Le père Anselme était une véritable encyclopédie sur l'histoire de ces lieux et je vois bien pourquoi votre ami vous l'avez recommandé » soupira t-elle « Hélas il a été victime d'une mauvaise chute dans l'escalier de la grande tour »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement.

-« Cette tour là ? Elle est très haute »

-« Oui. Et les marches sont étroites. Ce n'était pas raisonnable à son âge mais il était féru d'astronomie. Ces travaux étaient reconnus d'ailleurs »

-« Effectivement. La vue doit valoir la peine d'une pareille hauteur »

-« C'est magique » confirma la jeune femme « Mais êtes vous là pour un séjour Messieurs ? Si vous êtes venu pour la tour je crains que personne ne puisse vous y guider »

-« Non. En fait je voulais visiter les lieux et mon associé voulait découvrir la bibliothèque » répondit Reese.

-« Très bien. Vous pouvez accéder librement aux différentes parties du domaine sauf celle où se trouve accroché un panneau "interdit au public " car ce sont les parties privées réservées à la communauté, mais c'est bien signalé. Et pour vous Monsieur je peux vous conduire à la bibliothèque. Vous pouvez consulter les ouvrages mis à disposition. Pour les plus anciens il vous faudra l'autorisation du Frère Simon ou du Frère Colin qui sont sur place. Aucun emprunt n'est possible »

-« Entendu » affirma Finch

-« Je vous demanderais juste un droit d'entrée dont le montant est à votre convenance » ajouta la sœur Gabrielle en désignant un tronc posé sur le bureau. Finch sortit son portefeuille et y glissa deux billets. La sœur rougit.

-« Oh c'est très généreux, merci Messieurs »

Elle les accompagna jusqu'aux salles d'étude où Finch s'installa l'air visiblement enchanté. John l'y laissa comme il allait visiter les lieux, cherchant à repérer leur numéro.

Il le trouva dans la chapelle occupé à disserter sur l'histoire des vitraux au bénéfice de deux visiteurs. L'ex agent fit mine d'écouter avec intérêt ce qui lui valut un sourire amical de l'orateur. Les deux touristes visiblement captivés enchainaient les questions sur l'histoire des lieux et le prêtre leur répondait patiemment. Toutefois il finit par leur conseiller d'aller consulter le frère Colin, plus érudit que lui sur l'historique des lieux. Les visiteurs s'éloignèrent pour suivre son conseil et il se tourna vers John

-« Et vous mon fils vous êtes en visite ou en séjour ? »

-« En visite »

-« Vous aimez les vieilles pierres ? »

-« En effet. J'ai entendu dire que le site était très intéressant »

-« Dans ce cas j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu »

-« Pour l'instant je ne le suis pas. Vous êtes le…. directeur » demanda Reese faisant semblant de chercher ses mots.

L'homme eut un sourire indulgent.

-« Je suis le prieur de cette communauté en attendant le retour du titulaire du poste »

-« D'accord » approuva Reese un peu perplexe de cette présentation « je vais continuer la visite »

-« Je vous recommande les salles du prieuré si vous aimez l'art. On y trouve de très belles fresques. Et si vous préférez la nature il y a les jardins et les grottes au dessus du domaine »

-« Merci. Je vais commencer par les salles »

Le père Miguel s'inclina pour le saluer et quitta les lieux. Reese attendit un instant puis le suivit discrètement. Il marcha jusqu'à un bâtiment sur la gauche et s'enferma dans l'un des bureaux. _« Probablement le sien »_ jugea John. Il décida d'aller examiner les salles pour donner le change tout en surveillant l'autre bâtiment. Il croisa un jeune prêtre qui le dévisagea mais le salua à peine. Il s'aventura ensuite dans le jardin d'où la vue était plus directe sur le bureau de leur numéro. Un moine le salua. Il risqua une remarque et le père Joaquim engagea aussitôt la conversation comme s'il n'attendait que cela. Il se lança dans un exposé sur les plantes médicinales qu'il cultivait et dont il était visiblement très fier. Reese l'écoutait poliment, glissant de temps à autre une remarque. Il attendait le bon moment pour l'aiguiller sur un sujet plus intéressant pour son enquête.

-« Je crois qu'il est possible de visiter les grottes également ? »

-« Oui en effet. Mais il faut être prudent et on ne visite plus que les abords »

-« Il est interdit d'y entrer ? »

-« Sans guide c'est déconseillé. Ou alors faut être un spécialiste. Le frère Stanley qui se chargeait des visite est parti depuis trois mois »

-« C'est dommage »

-« Oui. Beaucoup de visiteurs venaient exprès pour elles »

-« Le frère Stanley a quitté définitivement la communauté ? »

-« En quelque sorte oui. En fait il a eu un accident et s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée. A sa sortie il n'a plus voulu revenir ici »

-« Mauvais souvenir peut être ? »

-« Possible » jugea le moine.

-« N'y a-t-il pas aussi un moine qui s'occupe d'astronomie ? » demanda l'ex agent

-« Le frère Anselme ? Oui il était drôlement savant sur le sujet mais il a fait une chute en quittant la tour et a rejoint notre créateur. Depuis un an il y a eu quatre changements dans la communauté, j'en avais jamais connu autant » se plaignit le frère Joaquim.

-« Ca doit être perturbant »

-« Avant nous avions des vignes magnifiques mais elles périclitent depuis le décès du frère Victor, moi je ne sais pas trop les tailler »

-« Ah oui ? Il a eu un accident lui aussi ? »

-« Il a eu… une attaque » affirma le moine hésitant. John devina le mensonge. Il jugea le moment opportun.

-« Et bien, ça ne doit vraiment pas être facile tout ces changements depuis le départ du père Henry »

-« Vous connaissiez le père Henry ? » demanda aussitôt son interlocuteur.

-« De réputation » mentit Reese

-« Ce n'est pas étonnant ! C'est un homme bon et tolérant. Tout le monde l'aime ici et dans sa paroisse »

-« C'est étrange qu'il n'ait pas donné signe de vie depuis si longtemps » suggéra Reese

Le moine jeta un regard circulaire comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls puis affirma en baissant la voix:

-« Moi je pense qu'il a été demandé pour un plus grand dessein mais cela doit rester secret ! »

-« Je vois » commenta Reese sur le même ton « Heureusement que le père Miguel a pris la relève alors »

-« Hum… oui » répondit le moine, hésitant.

-« Il a bonne réputation lui aussi » insista l'ex agent.

-« Sans doute. Mais c'est différent. Il est plus stricte » tempéra le frère Joaquim

-« Ah oui ? Il ne paraît pas pourtant »

-« De toute façon c'est normal un peu de discipline »

-« D'autant qu'il assure la gestion du monastère et de la paroisse »

-« Heu… oui » le moine hésita, regardant à nouveau autour de lui, puis précisa « Mais en vérité ce n'est pas le père Miguel qui dirige le monastère, il a tant à faire avec la paroisse !. Il a délégué une partie de ses fonctions au père Jérôme »

-« C'est compréhensible. Le père Jérôme l'aide bien je suppose ? »

-« Oui. Il est …. Efficace »

-« Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui »

-« Il est jeune » répondit le moine mal à l'aise. Reese eut l'impression qu'il se fermait comme une huitre. Il s'apprêtait à ajouter une remarque lorsque le moine affirma précipitamment :

-« Excusez moi mais je dois poursuivre mon travail ! »

-« Bien sur mon frère. Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner » répondit John intrigué par la nervosité soudaine de son interlocuteur. Il se leva et fit quelques pas. Il sentit alors un regard sur lui. Il se tourna et aperçu le jeune prêtre qu'il avait précédemment croisé. Se voyant découvert celui-ci s'éloigna d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment principal.

-« Etrange celui là » jugea John.

Il continua à se promener discrètement restant toujours dans le périmètre du bureau. Il croisa les deux visiteurs absorbés dans leurs découvertes, il bavarda avec eux un instant pour donner le change. Alors qu'il examinait de nouvelles salles il eut à nouveau la sensation d'être épié. Se dirigeant vers un miroir placé au fond de la salle il s'en servit pour observer l'entrée et distingua une mince silhouette à moitié dissimulée par les colonnes soutenant le préau. Il le reconnu aussitôt. _« Il joue les gardiens ? »_ après quelques instants le prêtre disparu et Reese ne le revit pas de l'après midi.

A 17H il se dirigea vers les salles d'étude pour récupérer son associé. Il savait que le père Miguel quittait le monastère à 17H30 pour retourner en ville et il devait être prêt à le suivre. Il entra dans la grande salle envahie de livres et sourit en entendant la voix de son compagnon. Il avait le timbre un peu enroué de celui qui a beaucoup parlé. Il avança dans le rayonnage et le découvrit en grande conversation avec un moine, les deux installés devant une grande table où s'étalait une dizaine d'ouvrages anciens et quelques parchemins. Le moine l'aperçut le premier et le salua d'un hochement de tête. Finch se tourna pour voir qui arrivait et croisa le regard amusé de son agent.

-« Ah M R…. John ! Vous avez terminé la visite ? »

-« En effet. C'était plaisant. Je vois que vous vous amusez »

-« Cet endroit est doté d'ouvrages remarquables et le frère Simon est très érudit » répondit Finch avec un enthousiasme qui fit sourire son partenaire.

-« Merci M Wren. Je ne suis pas si savant mais vivre parmi les livres aide à la connaissance »

-« Bien sur. En tout cas je vous remercie frère Simon. J'ai passé une agréable journée »

-« Moi aussi M Wren. C'est un plaisir de converser avec quelqu'un d'aussi cultivé. Je vous dis à demain donc ? »

-« Avec plaisir frère Simon. Voulez vous de l'aide pour ranger ? » Ajouta Finch en constatant le désordre alentour.

-« Ne vous dérangez pas. Je vais étudier encore un peu »

-« Bien, bonne soirée »

Finch se tourna vers son agent et avança vers la salle principale.

-« C'est l'heure de partir ? »

-« Oui si nous voulons suivre notre numéro »

-« Allons-y dans ce cas » répondit l'informaticien et John sentit le regret dans sa voix. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas aussi oublié leur mission.

-« Je constate que ces lieux ont beaucoup d'effet sur vous Harold »

-« Cette bibliothèque est exceptionnelle ! Et le site… »

Ils arrivaient à la porte de la salle et s'engagèrent sur le préau.

-« Je vois. Et c'est la raison du "à demain" adressé au frère Simon ? »

Finch lui lança un regard coupable.

-« Une journée ne suffit pas…. » Commença t-il

-« Nous avions dit le moins de temps possible sur le terrain Finch »

-« Je sais, mais John ils possèdent un incunable ! Il est abrité dans la réserve et le frère Simon a consenti à me le montrer demain, je ne peux pas manquer cela ! »

-« Moi je pense que vous pourriez revenir une fois la mission terminée et les lieux sécurisés. Votre livre ne va pas s'envoler »

-« Ce n'est pas un simple livre M Reese ! »

-« Je sais Finch, c'est un ouvrage très ancien, l'un des premiers imprimés »

-« Ce genre d'ouvrage a été imprimé en Europe avant le 1er janvier 1501, ils symbolisent les premier pas de l'imprimerie, c'est très rare ! » plaida l'informaticien « M Reese je ne peux pas manquer cette visite » ajouta t-il posant une main sur son torse.

-« Vous êtes terrible Harold » estima John en saisissant sa main. Par reflexe il amorça un geste pour l'embrasser lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur eux qui le ramena au moment présent. Il se raidit et s'écarta en s'efforçant de rester naturel. « Entendu. Je vous ramène demain mais pour l'instant il est l'heure de rentrer, les portes vont fermer. Allons saluer le père Miguel » ajouta t-il en l'entrainant par le bras. Finch réalisa alors son imprudence, obnubilé par sa découverte il s'était laisser aller à être un peu trop familier, ce qui n'était pas recommandé et encore moins en ces lieux.

-« Père Miguel, je vous remercie de m'avoir recommandée la visite des salles du prieuré, les fresques sont superbes »

-« Je suis heureux que cela vous ai plus mon fils »

-« Mon associé, M Wren, qui a été conquis par votre bibliothèque »

-« Enchanté M Wren » répondit le prêtre en lui tendant la main. Finch la serra et salua à son tour.

-« Si nos ouvrages vous intéresse je vous invite à revenir les consulter régulièrement » invita le prêtre.

-« Avec plaisir. Je dois revenir demain »

-« Vous serez le bienvenu » affirma le prêtre avec un mince sourire.

-« Pour ce soir du travail nous attends » précisa Reese « Vous venez M Wren ? »

Ils saluèrent leur interlocuteur qui les suivit des yeux comme ils regagnaient leur véhicule. Dans le rétroviseur John vit que le jeune prêtre qui jouait les gardiens rejoignait leur numéro et qu'une discussion s'engageait entre eux. Ils firent quelques pas dans la cour en discutant. Rien n'indiquant une quelconque tension entre eux. John se décida à démarrer pour aller dissimuler son véhicule un peu plus loin.

-« A vous de jouer » dit-il alors « J'ai placé un traceur sur le voiture du père Miguel pour que nous puissions le suivre à distance. Si je le suis de manière traditionnelle sur ces petites routes il pourrait vite nous repérer »

-« C'est juste » approuva l'informaticien en sortant son portable pour commencer la localisation.

John se pencha vers lui, saisissant son visage dans sa main pour l'attirer plus près et l'embrasser.

-« Ca m'a manqué ! Mais le préau n'était pas l'endroit le plus indiqué » précisa t-il taquin.

Finch rougit.

-« Je me suis un peu laissé emporter »

-« J'ai constaté. J'espère que je vous fais autant d'effet que ce vieux bouquin » le provoqua t-il

-« Oh M Reese ! vieux bouquin ! » Protesta Finch. Il vit alors la lueur taquine dans le regard de son partenaire « Je vais y réfléchir ! » marmonna t-il faussement vexé.

Reese eut un petit rire.

-« D'accord mais réfléchissez bien. Je déteste la concurrence ! »

-« Et que pourriez vous y changer ? »

-« Je pourrais amener Bear et le convaincre d'y gouter, il n'apprécie pas que les beignets vous savez ? » suggéra l'ex agent l'air sérieux.

-« Oh ! Vous êtes un… un barbare ! » S'offusqua Finch l'air scandalisé

John rit à nouveau et l'informaticien ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il adorait entendre ce son.

-« Je me verrais plutôt comme un martyr sacrifié sur l'autel de la culture »

-« Ce lieu vous inspire dirait-on. Je crois que nous aurons à discuter de cela ce soir » suggéra Finch.

-« Mais avec plaisir Harold. Je suis toujours prêt à écouter vos arguments où à les apprécier » lui chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser. Finch frémit par anticipation mais resta stoïque. Il comptait bien avoir le dernier mot de leur future discussion.

La voiture de leur numéro passant sur la route mis fin à leur rapprochement. John attendit une minute puis démarra pour le suivre à bonne distance. Il se rendit directement à Saint Martin sans aucun détour. Sur place il gagna son logement et n'en bougea plus.

John patienta jusqu'à 21H puis se décida à rentrer. A ses côtés Finch menait quelques recherches.

-« Je doute qu'il se produise quelque chose cette nuit » jugea t-il

-« Moi aussi. Demain il commence par une messe à 6H »

-« Bien. J'y serais. Vous avez trouvé l'identité du prêtre qui surveille les visiteurs ? »

-« Oui » Finch tourna le portable vers lui « Père Jérôme, 23 ans, il a été ordonné il y a juste un an. Il n'est pas officiellement affecté à une paroisse précise. Il a été envoyé pour seconder le père Miguel. Je ne trouve rien de suspect le concernant »

-« Je veillerais tout de même. Son comportement m'intrigue. Il m'a fait une drôle d'impression »

-« Je me fie à votre instinct » affirma Finch.

-« En attendant on rentre. Nous avons un débat à mener » constata l'ex agent avec un sourire mutin.

-« Ne comptez pas le remporter M Reese » répliqua l'informaticien déterminé « Je défends une meilleure cause ! »

-« Tout dépendra de vos arguments Harold »

Finch ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser glisser sa main sur la cuisse de son partenaire qu'il sentit frémir sous sa touche et qui s'empressa de démarrer.


	3. Recherches

_Traditionnelle dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, ses fics géniales (ne lâche pas le volant !),_

 _Jade181184 auteure de talent (je vais suivre ton conseil !) Coljayjay (ma collègue de fic : ) CoolMhouse, (ne sourit pas trop : ) Val81 (enquêtrice ?)_

 _Et à tous ceux qui me lise en général !_

.

.

John se gara devant l'immeuble. Finch l'attendait sur le trottoir. Il monta dans le véhicule.

-« Il ne s'est rien passé ce matin pendant l'office. Il a assuré trois confessions et il s'est mis en route pour le monastère » annonça Reese.

-« Bien » approuva Finch en étouffant un bâillement.

-« Nous devrions y parvenir dix minutes après lui. Cela sera suffisant pour ne pas attirer son attention je pense »

-« En effet » répondit platement l'informaticien.

-« Allez-vous essayer de localiser le frère Stanley ? »

-« Oui. Il pourrait avoir des informations intéressantes. Je dois juste trouver où il a été affecté à sa sortie de la clinique » affirma Finch. Il ouvrit son portable tout en étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

Reese l'observait, l'air moqueur.

-« Vous ne semblez pas très réveillé ce matin Harold » ironisa t-il

-« Ca va passer » marmonna ce dernier.

-« Ce que c'est d'être trop éloquent »

-« Vous étiez difficile à convaincre » remarqua vaguement Finch.

-« Vous trouvez ? Vous avez gagné pourtant. En fait je crois que vos arguments au réveil furent décisifs »

-« John ! » protesta Finch en rougissant

-« Il y a vraiment des sujets sur lesquels vous n'êtes pas bavard Harold » se moqua Reese

-« Hum… ce n'est pas… » Commença Finch cherchant ses mots, John se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota, provoquant :

-« Heureusement que c'est juste les mots qui vous gênes et pas les gestes ! »

-« M Reese ! » s'étrangla l'informaticien, il rougit encore plus et John ne laissa pas passer l'occasion :

-« Décidément j'adore vous voir rougir » gloussa t-il

-« Concentrez-vous sur la route M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien. Mais après une minute il ne put retenir un mince sourire. John s'en aperçut et sourit à son tour. _« Il est capable de tout obtenir de moi »_ songea t-il _« s'en est presque effrayant »_

Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque Finch referma son portable.

-« J'ai retrouvé le frère Stanley. Il est dans un établissement de repos. A midi je contacterais l'inspecteur Fusco pour lui exposer les faits »

-« Entendu »

Parvenus au monastère ils furent de nouveau accueillit par la sœur Gabrielle qui les reçu avec un sourire bienveillant.

-« Si vous restez toute la journée je peux vous inscrire pour le déjeuner au réfectoire ? » proposa t-elle.

-« Merci ma sœur, c'est une bonne idée » approuva Finch. Il régla le droit d'entrée et le repas pour deux.

-« Pensez vous que je puisse visiter la tour ? » demanda Reese « Je sais qu'il n'y a pas de guide mais je peux m'en passer »

-« Je ne sais pas si je peux vous autoriser à monter seul » hésita sœur Gabrielle « Enfin s'il faut juste un accompagnant je pourrais demander au frère Colin. Je pense qu'il acceptera »

-« Merci »

-« Allons à la bibliothèque »

Finch y retrouva le frère Simon avec un enthousiasme évident. Le frère Colin accepta d'accompagner Reese dans la tour

-« Toutefois si vous souhaitez observer le ciel il vous faudra revenir un soir et attendre que nous ayons trouvé un remplaçant au frère Anselme » précisa t-il

-« Pour l'instant je voudrais seulement admirer la vue » affirma l'ex agent.

-« Dans ce cas suivez-moi » l'invita le moine.

La montée était rude et John remercia son entrainement. Le frère Colin ne parut pas sans ressentir, pourtant il ne ménageait pas son souffle, entretenant la conversation sans interruption, visiblement heureux d'avoir un interlocuteur.

Parvenu au sommet le moine resta en retrait dans l'escalier sans avancer sur la terrasse

-« Je suis un peu sujet au vertige » expliqua t-il « je préfère rester en arrière si vous le voulez bien »

-« Pas de problème » affirma Reese qui au contraire se trouva plus tranquille pour fouiller les lieux. Il examina l'installation du frère Anselme, restée en place, intacte, et qui semblait avoir peu souffert des intempéries. Le télescope, lui, était un matériel de professionnel prévu pour une installation extérieure permanente. Il avisa une petite construction légère. Vérifiant que le moine ne pouvait le voir, il s'y glissa. Un petit meuble dont les tiroirs débordaient de cartes diverses, une petite table où reposait trois gros livres, une vielle chaise et un lit de camp replié dans un coin composaient l'ameublement de l'abri. Il inspecta rapidement le meuble et trouva un carnet coincé au fond d'un tiroir comme si on avait cherché à le dissimuler. Il le glissa discrètement dans la poche de son manteau, puis il revint vers l'escalier.

-« C'est vraiment une vue magnifique, la nuit ça doit être formidable »

-« En effet. J'ai réussi à aller sur la terrasse une fois avec le frère Anselme. C'était très beau et il avait une façon d'expliquer les choses qui vous faisait les apprécier » soupira le moine.

 _« Une façon d'expliquer les choses qui vous font les apprécier, ça me rappelle quelqu'un »_ songea Reese

-« Vous le connaissiez bien ? » demanda t-il

-« Nous étions arrivés ici presque en même temps il y a 10 ans. Installer cet observatoire a été sa première action. Il correspondait avec un expert qui travaillait dans un magazine de science réputé »

-« C'était sérieux alors ces relevés ? »

-« Tout à fait. Il avait même écrit des articles avec l'autorisation de nos référents »

-« C'est vraiment regrettable cet accident » jugea Reese.

-« Oh oui ! D'autant qu'il était prudent et qu'il connaissait cet escalier par cœur à force de l'emprunter » affirma le frère Colin.

Ils étaient à mi chemin, sur un petit palier. Le moine continua de descendre mais John s'arrêta. Il avait remarqué un détail qui l'intriguait et se baissa pour examiner les marches. Après quelques secondes le moine l'appela :

-« Vous avez un problème M Randall ? »

-« Non, non j'arrive dans un instant » répondit John. Il se releva et repris la descente « J'observais la vue par la meurtrière. J'aurais dû prendre mon appareil photo »

-« Ce sera un prétexte pour revenir » répondit le moine.

-« Volontiers »

Ils arrivèrent en bas sans encombre.

-« Bien. Je retourne en salle d'étude » annonça le frère Colin.

-« Je vais faire un tour dans les jardins »

-« Savez vous où se trouve le réfectoire pour le déjeuner? C'est le bâtiment de gauche » précisa le moine.

-« Oui merci je l'ai repéré hier »

-« Bonne continuation M Randall »

-« Merci ». John retourna dans les jardins. En y pénétrant il remarqua le frère Joaquim près du bâtiment où il rangeait ses outils. Il discutait avec le père Jérôme. Plus exactement il écoutait ce qui ressemblait fort à un sermon en règle. Tête basse sous l'invective, il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Le prêtre continua un moment puis le moine fit un signe d'approbation et l'autre consenti à s'éloigner d'une démarche rigide, l'air contrarié.

Reese resta dissimulé derrière le pilier où il s'était glissé pour les observer, attendant que le moine ait rejoint le jardin, puis il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille.

-« Bonjour Frère Joaquim »

-« Oh bonjour ! Vous êtes revenu nous voir ? »

-« Mon associé n'a pas terminé de "piller" la bibliothèque ».

-« Elle est grande ça risque de prendre du temps » s'amusa le moine.

-« J'en ai peur ! » soupira l'ex agent.

-« Et bien vous pouvez profiter du jardin »

-« Volontiers » approuva Reese. De là il avait une vue imprenable sur le bureau de leur numéro. Celui-ci resta enfermé pendant une heure puis sortit sur le seuil. John le vit les observer un instant puis se rapprocher.

-« Vous êtes de retour parmi nous ? » interrogea t-il.

-« Le charme des lieux » répondit Reese « et surtout celui de vos livres anciens sur mon associé »

-« Je vois. C'est un endroit fascinant pour qui aime l'étude »

-« En ce qui me concerne le parc m'attire davantage »

-« Question de goût » jugea le prêtre « Tout va bien frère Joaquim ? »

Le moine hocha la tête.

-« Je prépare le panier pour la cuisine »

-« Bien. Je vous laisse à vos travaux, je dois aller en salle d'étude » Il salua et s'éloigna vers le bâtiment principal. Reese songea que Finch pourrait éventuellement prendre le relais, les salles d'étude dépendant de la bibliothèque.

Un autre moine apparu au coin de l'édifice et salua.

-« Le panier est presque prêt frère André »

-« J'ai quatre visiteurs à nourrir aujourd'hui. Je gage que vous en faite partie Monsieur ? » Dit celui ci en se tournant vers l'ex agent

-« Je vous le confirme »

-« Je soigne toujours les invités mais ça reste simple » précisa le moine.

-« Cela nous conviendra rassurez vous. La gastronomie n'est pas le but de notre visite »

Les deux moines s'écartèrent un peu pour compléter un second panier. Bien qu'ils aient baissé le ton, Reese capta leur discussion. Il entendit Joaquim se plaindre.

-« Il est encore venu me prêcher ce matin. Ca devient pénible. Je ne fais rien de mal je suis juste fier de mes plantes ! »

-« Je le sais bien. Hier il a critiqué le repas parce qu'il était trop bien présenté parait-il. Il voit le péché de vanité partout ! » Répondit André en haussant les épaules.

-« Et on ne peut rien lui dire ! »

-« Enfin hier le père Miguel est intervenu pour le tempérer mais tout de même ! Il est par trop rigoriste ! »

-« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas l'assigner ici définitivement »

A cet instant John remarqua un mouvement léger, une ombre. Il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à écouter les deux moines. Il n'eut aucune peine à reconnaître la mince silhouette. _« Ca risque de ne pas lui plaire »_ songea t-il.

Le frère André repartit avec les deux paniers sans qu'aucun des deux moines n'aient remarqué la surveillance dont ils faisaient l'objet. Reese resta encore un peu au jardin puis fit un tour dans les salles jusqu'à ce qu'il entende enfin résonner la cloche signalant le déjeuner. Il se rendit au réfectoire et parcouru la salle du regard sans trouver son associé. Celui-ci arriva cinq minutes plus tard accompagné du frère Simon qui ne semblait plus le lâcher. _« S'il n'était pas moine »_ songea l'ex agent qui appréciait moyennement cette proximité. C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait pour réveiller sa jalousie. Finch l'aperçut et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. John prit place face à lui mais constata vite que l'informaticien ne semblait pas décidé à cesser sa conversation. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite, préférant observer l'assemblée et leur numéro qui s'était installé un peu à l'écart. Les deux visiteurs s'étaient attablés avec les autres moines et ceux-ci s'efforçaient d'entretenir la conversation. Il vit le père Jérôme entrer dans la salle. Il échangea quelques mots avec le père Miguel puis fit mine de repartir mais son supérieur lui indiqua d'un geste de prendre place à la table commune. Il s'y installa visiblement à contrecœur et se tint rigide. Il resta muet, mangeant à peine. _« Il a tout d'un ascète »_ estima John. Il aurait aimé faire le point avec son associé mais celui ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il se décida à manger pour donner le change. Le repas était simple mais bon. A la fin le frère Simon se leva et Finch le suivit aussitôt. Reese les entendaient débattre et compris qu'ils comptaient étudier un manuel de géographie très ancien. Frustré, il les suivit et comme ils atteignaient le préau il stoppa un instant son partenaire en saisissant son bras.

-« Harold ? Vous vous rappelez de moi ? » Demanda t-il mi moqueur mi sérieux.

-« Bien sur John quelle question! »

-« Un instant j'en ai douté. Je me suis même demandé si vous aviez remarqué ma présence à votre table » ironisa t-il mais le ton sonnait faux, son agacement transparaissant derrière ses paroles.

-« Oh désolé » murmura Finch confus. Il réalisa son attitude et ce qu'elle pouvait avoir de blessant pour son compagnon « Il y a du nouveau ? » demanda t-il hésitant.

-« Plus ou moins. Mais je crois que j'attendrais ce soir pour vous en parler. Que vous soyez plus "concentré" sur notre mission »

Finch rougit sous le reproche implicite.

-« Si vous avez besoin de mon aide…. » Commença t-il

-« Pas pour l'instant. Sinon je sais où vous trouver » l'interrompit Reese.

-« D'accord. Soyez prudent » murmura Finch. Il hésita puis constatant que John l'avait lâché et suivait des yeux leur numéro qui quittait le réfectoire il reprit sa route vers le bâtiment principal devant lequel le frère Simon l'attendait patiemment. John l'observa comme il entrait dans l'immeuble puis se détourna pour reprendre sa surveillance. Il avait hâte de terminer cette mission pour ne plus avoir à revenir dans ces lieux un peu trop captivants pour son partenaire.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Comme la veille, John récupéra son associé à 17H.

-« Je ne vous demande pas si la journée a été bonne Finch » remarqua t-il en s'installant au volant.

-« Heu… très bonne » murmura l'informaticien. Il hésita puis ajouta « Je suis désolé je crains d'avoir été un peu….. absent »

Reese pinça les lèvres. Ca il en avait la certitude, mais il lui était facile d'en avoir la confirmation :

-« Que vous a dit Lionel ? » demanda t-il alors sans détourner les yeux de la route.

-« L'inspecteur Fusco ? Je ne l'ai pas…. » Finch se tut brusquement en réalisant qu'il avait oublié d'appeler l'inspecteur pendant le déjeuner comme il devait le faire. « Oh ! » souffla t-il stupéfait de sa propre négligence.

-« Si vous voulez mon avis ce lieu ne vous vaut rien Finch. Il vous fait oublier notre mission »

-« Je suis désolé » répéta l'informaticien mal à l'aise « je vais le contacter de suite»

-« Inutile. Je l'ai appelé. En vous voyant si "occupé" à midi j'ai deviné que vous risquiez d'oublier »

-« D'accord » murmura Finch perturbé. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé absorber au point d'oublier leur travail. De plus John ne s'était pas tourné vers lui une seule fois depuis leur départ et il sentait la tension en lui, ce qui le dérangeait plus encore. Il avait l'impression d'avoir failli.

Reese l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il soupira. Il avait beau être agacé, il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi peiné.

-« Ne soyez pas aussi contrarié Harold. Pour une fois que vous vous amusez »

-« Je ne suis pas censé m'amuser M Reese »

-« Si cela peut vous rendre heureux un moment, je suis satisfait que vous le fassiez »

Finch comprit l'intention.

-« Merci » murmura t-il. Il hésita puis ajouta « je vous promets d'être plus concentré sur notre mission…demain »

-« Demain ?! » s'étrangla Reese « là vous exagérez ! » protesta t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler totalement son agacement.

-« Je ne risque rien dans les salles d'étude » tenta Finch tout en sachant que sa présence sur le terrain n'était pas la seule raison du mécontentement de son compagnon.

-« Il s'y passe pourtant de drôles de choses » répliqua John

-« Vous faites référence à la disparition du père Henry ? »

-« En autre. Il y a l'accident du père Stanley. Le meurtre du frère Anselme aussi »

-« Le meurtre ? » hoqueta Finch.

-« En visitant la tour j'ai trouvé la preuve que sa chute n'avait rien d'accidentelle. Et il y avait eu un autre décès précédemment qui n'était peut être pas naturel non plus vue le contexte. Je ne sais pas qui s'en prend à cette communauté mais il existe bien une menace et si le numéro du père Miguel est tombé c'est probablement qu'il sera la prochaine victime »

-« Il est passé à la bibliothèque ce matin. Il est resté environ une heure à discuter avec nous »

-« Et ? Qu'elle impression vous a-t-il laissé ? »

-« Il parait être un homme cultivé et plutôt tranquille »

-« Mais moins souple que son prédécesseur selon le frère Joaquim »

-« En effet, il est un peu strict, mais il ne m'a pas semblé excessif dans ses propos. En tous cas il n'a pas l'attitude d'une menace » jugea l'informaticien.

-« Donc il est bien la cible. Reste à savoir de qui »

Comme la veille les deux hommes restèrent en surveillance devant l'immeuble où résidait leur numéro. Toutefois l'ambiance dans le véhicule n'était pas aussi détendue qu'à l'ordinaire. John gardait le silence et ne cherchait pas le contact, ce qui eut le don de frustrer grandement son compagnon. Mal à l'aise, Finch finit par entamer quelques recherches sur son portable pour se donner une contenance.

A 21H Reese démarra le véhicule.

-« Je fais un arrêt pour le diner. Une préférence ? »

-« Comme vous voudrez » répondit seulement l'informaticien.

John s'arrêta au plus près puis ils regagnèrent le loft.

-« Je suis épuisé » soupira Finch en retirant son manteau.

-« Raison de plus pour rester ici demain » rétorqua John qui commençait à déballer les plats sur la table.

-« Une bonne nuit de sommeil suffira » marmonna Finch. Il attendit une autre réflexion mais l'ex agent ne répondit pas.

Il s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille posant sa joue contre son dos.

-« Je déteste vous voir en colère » murmura t-il.

John posa une de ses mains sur les siennes.

-« Je ne suis pas en colère » répondit-il

-« Vous êtes tendu et mécontent je le sens bien » Comme Reese ne répondait pas, il insista « John ? »

Celui-ci soupira et se dégagea avant de se tourner vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras.

-« Voulez vous savoir ce que je suis vraiment ? »

-« Oui » répondit Finch sans hésiter.

-« Je suis jaloux d'un tas de vieux bouquins poussiéreux et d'antiques parchemins décrépis qui me volent votre attention. Pire, ils vous font oublier notre mission, chose que moi je ne suis jamais parvenu à faire ! » Affirma t-il choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

-« Oh ! » souffla Finch qui s'attendait plutôt à un reproche pour avoir négligé l'enquête.

-« Sans parler de ce moine qui ne vous lâche pas. Il a de la chance d'être moine d'ailleurs ! » Marmonna l'ex agent

-« M Reese ! » protesta l'informaticien qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la véhémence de son compagnon « ce pauvre frère Simon ! »

-« Je ne crois pas qu'être moine soit suffisant pour être immuniser contre votre charme. Je sais de quoi je parle ! »

Finch le fit taire d'un baiser.

-« Vous êtes et resterez le seul » affirma t-il « vous n'avez aucune raison d'être jaloux et vous le savez bien! Quand aux livres je vous promets de faire un effort » gloussa t-il.

-« Bon, je veux bien vous croire » répondit Reese « et de ce fait demain vous resterez ici loin des bouquins ? »

-« Heu… » Bredouilla Finch « peut être que vous pourriez faire une exception juste demain parce que c'était prévu ? » Plaida t-il

-« Drôle d'effort » commenta ironiquement l'ex agent.

-« En même temps vous avez dit que vous étiez satisfait que je m'amuse » suggéra son associé.

-« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'être déloyal là ? » demanda Reese.

Finch se blottit davantage contre lui.

-« Peut être un peu » admit-il.

-« Un peu beaucoup » rétorqua Reese « Ok je vous emmènerais» il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille « à condition que demain vous me réveillez de la même manière que ce matin »

-« C'est du chantage M Reese » protesta Finch en rougissant.

-« Moi ça me semble une juste compensation » estima l'ex agent en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Finch glissa une main dans ses cheveux.

-« Parfois je me dis que vous êtes mon mauvais génie »

-« Si vous voulez Harold. Tant que je vous tiens » constata l'ex agent glissant doucement ses mains sous la chemise de son compagnon.

-« Je suis sérieux John. Vous me faites commettre des… " actions " que je n'aurais osé avant vous ! » protesta t-il.

-« Je prends cela comme un compliment Harold » gloussa l'ex agent enchanté de l'aveu « J'ai envie de retarder le dîner » chuchota t-il

Bear vint alors les interrompre, jappant pour attirer leur attention.

-« Hum mauvais timming » jugea Reese « Ce n'est pourtant pas l'heure du petit déjeuner »

-« Je parie qu'il a sentit l'odeur du poulet. Vous avez mal choisi le repas M Reese » se moqua l'informaticien.

-« C'est bon, allez à table ! » soupira l'ex agent « mais toi je vais t'apprendre à te servir seul ! » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers Bear.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le repas fut tranquille. John observait son partenaire et a ses traits tirés il devinait qu'il était réellement fatigué. Certains conseils lui revinrent en mémoire _« Il a besoin d'être ménagé…. »_ Mais John songea que lorsqu'il les avait mis en pratique cela ne lui avait pas vraiment réussi, aussi n'avait-il pas envie de réitérer l'expérience. _« Une nuit tranquille devrait suffire »_ estima t-il. Il débarrassa la table et vérifia les gamelles de Bear. Celui-ci somnolait dans son panier après s'être régalé d'un bon morceau de poulet. Il remarqua que Finch s'était réinstallé devant son ordinateur au lieu de se préparer.

-« Un problème ? » demanda t-il en observant l'écran par-dessus son épaule.

-« Juste un paramètre à corriger mais je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes » répondit l'informaticien sans s'interrompre.

-« Ok. Je vous ai à l'œil de toute façon » Finch ne répondit pas mais John vit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Finch se glissa dans le lit où Reese était déjà installé et lisait ce qui lui sembla être un vieux carnet.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il curieux.

-« Apparemment une sorte de journal de bord » répondit l'ex agent en refermant le carnet pour lui montrer l'ouvrage « Je l'ai trouvé dans l'abri que le frère Anselme utilisait lors de ses observations »

-« C'était à lui ? »

-« Oui. Et il en était le rédacteur. Le frère Joaquim m'avait dit qu'il écrivait des articles dont certains avaient été publiés dans une revue scientifique. Je suppose que ces notes étaient destinées à leur élaboration »

-« Est-ce qu'il mentionne des choses plus personnelles ? »

-« Pas pour l'instant mais je n'ai lu que dix pages. A priori une page correspond à une journée »

-« Je vous aide ? »

-« Une page chacun ? » suggéra Reese. Il se rapprocha de son partenaire passant un bras autour de sa taille. Finch s'appuya contre son épaule et saisit un côté du carnet.

-« C'est parti »murmura John.

Au début le journal ne comportait que des notes techniques pas toujours très accessibles. Au milieu Finch remarqua qu'il manquait une date.

-« Pourtant jusque là il écrivait avec régularité une page chaque jour même si ce n'était qu'une phrase » constata t-il.

-« Il manque à nouveau une date trois jours plus tard » affirma Reese « Et il y a une note dans la marge »

-« Oui. Il précise les jours qu'il a manqué »

-« _"J'espère que cela n'influera pas sur les relevés"_ » cita John

-« C'est écrit de façon un peu raide, son écriture est plus sèche » remarqua Finch.

-« Contrarié ? »

-« C'est possible. Il s'inquiète de la régularité pour la pertinence de ses observations »

Ils continuèrent leur lecture commune.

-« Ici il manque encore deux jours » constata Finch après quelques minutes.

Reese feuilleta le journal.

-« Et là il manque carrément six jours »

-« C'est beaucoup pour la constance de ses relevés »

-« Il y a une autre note avec les dates manquantes et un commentaire : _"Clé de la tour enfin retrouvée, perte : 6 jours. Je n'aurais pas de données fiables pour ce mois. Je vais en référer à l'évêque. Le comportement de PJ ne peut durer. Il gène mes recherches !_ " » Reese tourna la tête vers son associé « Le comportement de PJ » répéta t-il

-« Quelqu'un entravait ses études »

-« Le père Jérôme » souffla John « PJ c'est pour lui. A en juger par la conversation que j'ai capté ce matin entre le jardinier et le cuisinier c'est forcement lui. Il semble faire ingérence dans les affaires de chacun de ses compagnons »

-« Et pensez vous que cela puisse aller jusqu'à piéger un escalier ? » interrogea Finch

-« Difficile à dire. Quel serait son mobile ? D'ailleurs je me demande qu'elle était sa motivation pour gêner les observations du frère Anselme »

-« C'est juste. Je ne vois pas ce qui le dérange » murmura Finch perplexe.

-« Je crois que je vais devoir le surveiller de plus près. Il pourrait bien être notre menace »

-« Le temps de découvrir ses intentions ? »

-« Cela nous donne une piste et peut être que demain Lionel apprendra de nouvelles informations auprès du frère Stanley ? » commenta l'ex agent.

-« Espérons-le »

-« Et bien entendu je ne veux pas vous voir à proximité de cet homme tant que nous ne sommes pas sur de ses agissements » ajouta John d'un ton sérieux.

-« Bien entendu » répéta Finch avec un mince sourire.

-« Bon. Pour l'instant je suggère que nous dormions un peu » répondit Reese en posant le carnet sur le chevet. Il embrassa son compagnon « Et n'oubliez pas de me réveiller demain matin»

-« Je vais brancher le réveil » répliqua Finch pas dupe de l'insinuation.

-« Hum hum, je crains qu'il ne suffise pas »

-« Je peux tester ? »

-« C'est tout vu » rétorqua John « Je veux le même réveil que ce matin où je refuse de me lever » chuchota t-il contre son oreille.

-«Vous êtes…. » Commença Finch

-« Heureux chaque fois que vous devenez entreprenant, que vous oubliez votre réserve juste pour moi, parce que cela me prouve à quel point je compte pour vous » le contra John en l'attirant dans ses bras.

-« D'accord. Vous gagnez » soupira l'informaticien qui ne voyait vraiment pas comme il aurait pu contrer un tel argument. Et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Rien que le sourire de son compagnon en ces instants suffisait à l'en dissuader s'il en était besoin.


	4. Menace

Un peu d'action !

Merci aux mousquetaires pour leurs commentaires, bonne lecture !

.

.

Le lendemain Reese surveilla l'office du matin puis passa récupérer son associé comme les jours précédents et ils se rendirent au monastère.

-« Heureusement que vous êtes assidu aux études sinon nous aurions du mal à justifier notre présence quotidienne, à moins d'opter pour un séjour »

-Vous voyez que je fais bien de vous accompagner » répliqua Finch saisissant l'occasion.

Reese fit la moue.

-« Au pire j'aurais utilisé le même prétexte »

-« Toute la journée plongé dans " les vieux bouquins poussiéreux et les antiques parchemins décrépis" » cita Finch « Je voudrais voir cela ! » gloussa l'informaticien.

-« Mais j'adore la lecture Finch » protesta l'ex agent « Depuis que je vous connais en tout cas »

-« En tous cas vous faites bien semblant » le taquina son associé.

-« Je suis le meilleur sinon vous ne m'auriez pas engagé » rétorqua Reese.

-« Bien sur » approuva Finch sans changer de ton.

John stoppa la voiture un peu avant l'entrée du parc, à l'abri des regards, et se tourna vers son partenaire.

-« Est-ce que vous me provoquez Harold ? » interrogea Reese perplexe.

-« Je n'oserais pas » répondit l'informaticien mais son regard disait clairement le contraire.

John se pencha pour l'embrasser

-« Je crois que nous devrons en reparler. En tête à tête de préférence. En attendant les journées sont longues, je fais quelques réserves »

-« Bonne idée moi aussi » répliqua Finch en l'embrassant à son tour.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Après avoir salué la sœur Gabrielle et payé leur écot, les deux hommes se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs occupations. Finch gagna la bibliothèque et Reese déambula dans le domaine, surveillant discrètement le bureau où leur numéro s'était enfermé dès son arrivée. Il se rendit au jardin mais n'y trouva pas le frère Joaquim. Etonné, il décida de s'y installer tout de même, feuilletant un livre qu'il avait apporté au cas où il lui faudrait se donner une contenance.

A un moment il vit le père Jérôme se rendre au bureau du père Miguel. Comme il allait se lever pour se rapprocher les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau. Il les suivit jusqu'à la chapelle où le père Jérôme montra un grand livre à son vis-à-vis. Le père Miguel parut contrarié. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes puis revinrent sur leurs pas s'installant sous le préau pour continuer la discussion avant finalement de se séparer, le père Jérôme se dirigeant vers un bâtiment annexe alors que le père Miguel semblait retourner à son bureau. Reese contourna le bâtiment rapidement et lorsque le prêtre entra dans son lieu de travail il se trouvait sur son banc comme s'il n'en avait jamais bougé.

A 11H le frère André entra dans le jardin et jeta un regard surprit alentour. Il avisa l'ex agent et s'approcha pour le saluer.

-« Je suis passé chercher le panier du jour mais je ne vois pas le frère Joaquim ? » demanda t-il

-« Je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la matinée frère André »

-« C'est étrange. Il passe tout son temps dans son jardin ! » Murmura le moine perplexe.

-« Il est peut être souffrant ? »

Le moine hocha la tête

-« Je vais devoir aller vérifier »

-« Je viens avec vous si vous voulez ? » proposa aussitôt Reese.

-« Et bien…. Ce ne serait pas de refus » accepta le moine « je sais c'est bizarre mais je ne suis guère à l'aise avec les malades » se justifia t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le bâtiment à l'arrière et Reese lui emboita le pas. Ils entrèrent par une vielle porte de bois, l'ex agent avait remarqué lors de ses investigations que ce bâtiment était de toute évidence le plus ancien et pas le mieux entretenu. Sans doute l'entretien des bâtiments accessibles aux touristes était-il privilégié. Ils longèrent un couloir et le frère André frappa à la porte d'une des cellules.

-« Frère Joaquim » appela t-il. Il insista mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Reese s'avança et actionna la poignée. La porte n'était pas fermée et s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre. John avisa aussitôt le corps inerte étendu sur le sol de pierre. Derrière lui le frère André eut un hoquet de frayeur. Il s'approcha et se pencha sur le moine par pure forme, il n'y avait de toute évidence plus rien à tenter.

-« Il faut appeler un médecin » bredouilla le frère André.

-« C'est trop tard » répondit John qui lança un regard circulaire à la pièce.

-« Vous ne voulez pas dire….. ? »

L'ex agent se redressa.

-« Il est mort frère André » confirma t-il

Ce dernier se signa précipitamment plusieurs fois.

-« Je vais … je vais avertir le prieur » bredouilla t-il perturbé.

-« Allez-y je vous attends ici » affirma John

Le moine s'éloigna lentement. Il ne semblait pas très solide sur ses jambes. Reese sortit son portable et sélectionna le numéro de Fusco tout en examinant attentivement la pièce. Il vit une petite bouteille qui avait roulé presque sous la couchette. Il la ramassa avec précaution s'aidant d'un mouchoir en papier, l'emballa et la glissa dans sa poche.

-« Salut Lionel. Ca te dit de venir nous rejoindre au monastère ? »

-« Je dois déjà aller voir ton moine là… le père je ne sais plus comment… » Remarqua l'inspecteur.

-« Je crois qu'il faudra reporter un peu, c'est plus urgent ici »

-« Une arrestation déjà ? »

-« Non un meurtre »

-« Ok, j'arrive ! » Répliqua Fusco.

Reese continua de sonder la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il perçoive des pas dans le couloir. Le père Miguel apparut sur le seuil.

-« Est-il réellement passé ? » demanda t-il en entrant.

-« Oui. Il est mort » confirma Reese. Le prêtre soupira.

-« Qu'elle perte » murmura t-il « Bien je vais prendre les dispositions qui s'imposent » ajouta t-il en se tournant vers la porte. John l'arrêta.

-« J'ai appelé un ami inspecteur. Il vaudrait mieux ne toucher à rien jusqu'à son arrivée »

-« Inspecteur ? » répéta le prêtre surpris « pourquoi donc ? » demanda t-il en fixant son vis-à-vis d'un regard soupçonneux.

-« C'est la routine »

-« Vous êtes policier M Randall ? » interrogea le père suspicieux.

-« Plus ou moins » éluda Reese « Il vaut mieux faire constater le décès »

-« Un médecin aurait suffit » rétorqua le prêtre.

-« Simple précaution » John dévisagea son interlocuteur. Il semblait plus ennuyé que réellement contrarié.

-« Bien. Attendons votre ami alors. J'espère juste que cela ne troublera pas trop la communauté »

-« Il ne va pas tarder et il sait se faire discret » constata l'ex agent.

Fusco arriva vingt minutes plus tard.

-« Encore une mission au bout du monde. Vous pouvez pas bosser plus près ? » Grogna t-il en entrant

-« Ca te fait voir du pays Lionel »

-« Bon on a quoi ? »

-« Je pense à un empoisonnement. Regarde la couleur de sa peau »

Fusco examina le corps.

-« Ouais. Ca colle à ton idée »

-« J'ai ramassé une bouteille tombé près du lit. Je n'ai pas cru prudent de la laisser au sol en t'attendant » ajouta John en lui tendant l'emballage.

-« Je vais la confier au labo. Tu pense à un proche ? »

-« Si c'est un empoisonnement ca semble logique »

-« Un suspect en particulier ? »

-« Peut être. Mais à l'origine ce n'est pas pour le frère Joaquim que nous étions là et je t'avoue que ça me laisse perplexe »

-« Une erreur sur la personne ? » suggéra Fusco.

-« C'est possible. Je te dirais quand j'en saurais plus »

-« Et peut être que j'aurais des infos avec l'autre ? J'irais cet après midi »

Une équipe scientifique se présenta à l'entrée de la cellule.

-« J'ai préféré assurer le coup » affirma Fusco. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et longèrent le couloir.

-« Si nous avons vu juste nous sommes face à une disparition, une tentative et au moins deux crimes » énuméra l'ex agent.

-« Un tueur en série dans un monastère ! » s'exclama Fusco « On arrête pas le progrès ! » il réfléchit puis ajouta « Ou alors c'est que je fréquente trop deux spécialistes des crimes tordus ! »

-« Possible » répondit John amusé.

-« Ouais. Enfin j'ai vu pire si on réfléchit bien » Reese n'eut pas trop de mal à suivre sa pensée « Au fait ça va déjà faire un an cette histoire avec l'autre folle ? »

-« C'est vrai »

-« Donc ça fait un an pour toi et Finch. Ca se fête » plaisanta Fusco « T'y as pensé au moins ? »

-« Bien sur » confirma John.

-« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu vas lui offrir » constata Lionel curieux.

-« La curiosité est un vilain défaut Lionel » éluda l'ex agent.

-« Je ne lui aurais pas répété. Tu connais ma discrétion » s'amusa Fusco

John haussa les épaules.

-« Si tu veux la vérité je n'ai encore rien trouvé »

-« Tu sèches ? »

-« Pas facile de trouver un cadeau pour quelqu'un qui a déjà tout ce qu'il lui faut »

-« J'imagine que tu vas devoir faire preuve d'imagination voir d'originalité »

-« Facile à dire » marmonna John

-« Au pire si tu trouves pas tu peux essayer de t'emballer toi-même ? Je peux même te donner un coup de main ! » Ricana Fusco.

-« Tu trouves ça drôle ? » protesta Reese s'efforçant vainement de paraître agacé.

-« Ouais ! Et surtout très juste ! » Rigola l'inspecteur. Il redevint sérieux comme le prieur se dirigeait vers eux « Bon je vais mener les interrogatoires. Je te recontacte après ma visite de cet après midi »

-« Ok à plus Lionel »

-« D'ailleurs t'as plus urgent à voir » ajouta ce dernier en désignant l'autre côté de la cour.

John se tourna vers le bâtiment principal et aperçu son compagnon qui se dirigeait vers lui aussi rapidement que possible, l'air inquiet. Il sourit et s'avança à sa rencontre. Finch lui prit le bras.

-« John vous allez bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai vu la voiture de l'inspecteur Fusco par la fenêtre »

-« Je vais bien Harold. Calmez-vous »

Finch soupira et John dû se faire violence pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras. Une lueur dans le regard de son associé lui fit penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à se contenir.

-« En revanche, on ne peut pas en dire autant du père Joaquim. Nous avons trouvé son corps dans sa chambre »

-« Assassiné ? » souffla Finch

-« Empoisonné je pense. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas »

-« Pourquoi lui ? »

Reese eut un geste signifiant son incompréhension.

-« Fusco va commencer l'enquête »

Finch secoua la tête.

-« Nous n'avons rien vu venir »

-« Il n'était pas notre numéro. Nous n'avions pas de raison de le surveiller. Et si j'en juge, il était mort depuis plusieurs heures lorsque nous l'avons découvert »

-« Dans ce cas pensez vous que le père Miguel puisse être soupçonné ? »

-« Nous ne l'avons pas quitté et rien dans son comportement n'a attiré notre attention. Alors soit il est bon comédien et il avait bien préparé son coup, soit il y a eu une erreur, c'est envisageable aussi…»

-« Il faudrait en savoir plus sur la façon dont le poison a été administré »

-« Apparemment dans une sorte de potion. Mais le frère Joaquim n'était peut être pas le seul à en boire ? »

-« Ce serait une piste à creuser » jugea Finch.

-« Ou alors le frère Joaquim était bien la victime mais ce n'était pas prémédité ce qui n'a pas permis à la machine de nous avertir. Je n'ai rien détecté dans le comportement du père Miguel, en revanche le frère Joaquim s'était disputé avec l'autre prêtre » constata Reese.

Une voix bien connue les interrompit :

-« Salut Finch ! »

-« Bonjour Inspecteur »

-« Alors vous avez déniché une autre bibliothèque ? »

-« En effet » confirma l'informaticien.

-« Bon d'après les premières constations du légiste c'est bien un empoisonnement. 100 contre 1 que le poison était dans la bouteille que t'as ramassé » affirma t-il avec un regard vers John.

-« C'était un médicament ? » demanda l'informaticien.

-« Non. C'était une espèce de potion vitaminée que le frère Joaquim fabriquait lui-même et ils étaient trois à en boire régulièrement, lui, le père Miguel et le frère Francis, le second jardinier »

-« Le père Miguel ? » répéta Finch « Alors il est possible que le frère Joaquim n'était pas la cible »

-« Trois consommateurs font trois victimes potentielles » approuva Fusco

-« Où se trouvait les flacons ? » demanda John

-« Dans une salle aménagée pas loin des cellules. Un genre de laboratoire pour apprenti chimiste où la victime préparait des potions ou des onguents. Apparemment il soignait toute la communauté avec ses mauvaises herbes »

-« Comme autrefois » émit Finch

-« Ouais, enfin la médecine a évolué depuis, ils auraient pu suivre » jugea Fusco

-« C'est vrai inspecteur, toutefois même à notre époque bien des médicaments sont encore à base de plantes. Notamment les derniers médicaments élaborés contre le cancer et qui sont parmi les plus efficaces »

Reese sourit en entendant son compagnon parfaitement à l'aise sur le sujet _« Comme dans tout les domaines »_ songea t-il admiratif. Impulsivement il saisit sa main et la pressa un instant. Finch ne sembla pas réagir mais la pression qu'il sentit sur sa main en retour démentit cette impression pour son compagnon. _« Parfait, brillant et à moi »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avec fierté.

-« Oh je ne dis pas que c'est inefficace juste que ce n'est pas très moderne » estima Fusco qui sourit à la répartie « bon j'y vais et je te rappelle ce soir » ajouta t-il à l'intention de l'ex agent. Il passa près de lui et chuchota « et bonnes recherches ! » avant de s'éloigner vers son véhicule.

-« Qu'as t-il dit ? » demanda Finch surpris de son geste.

-« Rien. Une plaisanterie entre nous » éluda l'ex agent.

La cloche du réfectoire résonna.

-« Je me demande qui a préparé le repas » demanda t-il « pas le frère André en tout cas, il tenait à peine debout »

-« Allons voir cela » invita l'informaticien.

Le frère Francis et la sœur Gabrielle avaient paré au plus pressé. Le repas fut plus simple encore qu'à l'ordinaire mais c'était mieux que rien.

-« Je vais devoir continuer la surveillance mais j'avoue que le frère Joaquim m'aidait bien à avoir l'air occupé. Vous retournez aux salles d'étude ? » Affirma Reese.

-« Oui. Nous devions étudier une traduction ancienne de la Magna Carta »

-« Vous parcourrez tout les domaines à la fois Harold » s'amusa l'ex agent.

-« J'avoue que je suis peut être un peu trop curieux » concéda Finch « Mais tout peut être intéressant si l'on y regarde bien »

-« Ne changez rien » lui intima John en pressant un instant sa main sous la table

-« Je regrette d'avoir autant le vertige. Je serais bien allé observer quelques constellations aussi. Ca doit être magnifique surtout loin de la pollution lumineuse de la ville »

-« Je pourrais vous tenir ? Ça ne me dérangerait absolument pas » proposa Reese avec un regard entendu « Mais pour la discrétion ce serait plus compliqué » ajouta t-il

-« Je trouverais un autre endroit » affirma Finch saisissant bien l'allusion « Et peut être découvriront nous une nouvelle étoile ? »

-« Je réserve l'idée » s'amusa Reese.

.

OoooooooooO

.

L'après midi fut tranquille. Tous semblaient assommés par les événements du matin. Les deux touristes ne parurent toutefois pas découragés et continuèrent leur séjour. Comme il s'était installé dans un coin de la chapelle pour surveiller le père Miguel, Reese les vit entrer et se diriger vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il comprit que le couple essayait d'obtenir son autorisation pour aller visiter les grottes, insistant sur leur expérience dans ce domaine.

Le prêtre était un peu réticent, n'ayant pas de guide à leur proposer. L'homme insista.

-« Vous connaissez ces grottes, vous pourriez être notre guide ? »

-« Il y a longtemps que je ne m'y suis pas rendu » protesta le prêtre.

-« Au pire, nous n'avons pas besoin de guide mon père, nous avons l'habitude de ce genre d'exploration. Eventuellement nous pourrions nous contenter d'explorer l'entrée des grottes sans nous aventurer trop loin »

-« Je comprends bien Monsieur mais ma responsabilité pourrait être engagé voyez vous… »

-« Si nous pouvions partir en groupe avec quelqu'un qui resterait en arrière au cas où » suggéra la femme.

Son mari parut pris d'une inspiration, il s'avança vers l'ex agent qui faisait toujours semblant de lire.

-« Monsieur ? Cela vous tenterez t-il de visiter les grottes avec nous ?

-« Visiter les grottes ? » demanda Reese comme surprit dans sa lecture.

-« Oui les grottes au dessus du domaine. Il paraît qu'elles sont très belles. Si nous constituons un groupe cela serait envisageable »

Il croisa le regard indéchiffrable de leur numéro. Le prêtre soupira.

-« Très bien. Si vous y tenez tellement et que nous sommes en groupe. Peut être pourrais je vous accompagner » concéda t-il

L'homme se tourna vers Reese.

-« Notre visite dépend de votre réponse Monsieur ! »

John éprouva une sensation étrange qu'il ne sut définir mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder. Puisque leur numéro comptait se rendre dans les grottes il devait le suivre.

-« D'accord » répondit-il

-« Génial » jubila l'homme. Il tendit la main à son vis-à-vis « Greg Martins » se présenta t-il.

-« John Randall » répondit John en lui serrant la main. La femme s'était approchée et lui tendit la main à son tour « Olivia Martins »

-« Quand la visite aura-t-elle lieu ? » interrogea Reese. Ils se tournèrent vers le prieur.

-« Et bien nous pouvons y aller demain matin ? »

-« D'accord » répondirent les époux enchantés. John se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le prêtre leur fit quelques recommandations puis le couple quitta la chapelle pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-« Je crains que ces gens ne vous aient un peu forcé la main M Randall. Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis »

-« Au contraire. La visite m'intéresse » répondit John

-« Je ne pense pas que votre ami souhaite se joindre à nous ? »

-« Mon associé ne pratique pas ce genre d'activité. Du reste je crois qu'il devra rester au bureau demain »

-« C'est dommage pour le frère Simon qui semble avoir trouvé en lui un interlocuteur à sa hauteur »

-« Hélas nous avons aussi des obligations »

-« Mais vous, vous êtes toujours en congé ? »

-« J'en avais plus que lui à prendre »

-« Au moins cette excursion nous changera les idées après le drame de ce matin. Votre ami inspecteur a fait emmener notre pauvre frère Joaquim. Il semble persuadé que son décès n'est pas naturel »

-« Lionel est un excellent inspecteur » affirma Reese.

-« Certainement. Toutefois qui aurait pu en vouloir à frère Joaquim ? Notre communauté mène une vie simple et régulière, nous n'avons pas d'ennemis » plaida le père Miguel.

-« Je ne sais quoi vous répondre mon père. Mais peut être que les analyses vous donneront raison »

-« J'en suis persuadé. Cela ne nécessitait sans doute pas l'intervention de la police »

-« Cela semble vous ennuyer » tenta Reese

-« Ce n'est pas une très bonne image pour le monastère et nous avons besoin que les touristes continuent de venir nous rendre visite, nous ne sommes pas bien riches » constata le prêtre

-« Je comprends. Mais je pense qu'un site aussi magnifique continuera d'attirer les visiteurs »

« Je l'espère. Et puis au moins nous aurons une certitude » ajouta le père Miguel « bien je vais aller prendre quelques dispositions pour demain matin. Bonne soirée M Randall »

John le salua et le suivit des yeux perplexe.


	5. Expédition

_Allez, un tantinet d'action_

 _Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires :_

 _Paige0703, ses fics géniales (lâche pas le clavier !),_

 _Jade181184 (laisse parler ton imagination : ) Coljayjay (une page de plus !), CoolMhouse, (le calme avant la tempête) Val81(un premier anniversaire il va falloir marquer le coup !)_

 _Et merci à tous ceux qui me lise en général_

.

.

Le soir Reese récupéra son partenaire et ils suivirent leur parcours habituel.

Fusco appela comme ils étaient en surveillance devant le logement de leur numéro.

-« Oui Lionel ? Du nouveau ? »

-« Pour le client de ce matin pas encore. Ils ont du retard au labo. En ce qui concerne le frère Stanley j'ai réussi à lui parler et franchement il n'a pas été facile à atteindre, c'est pas une maison de repos c'est un bunker cet établissement »

-« Heureusement ce genre de détail ne t'arrête pas Lionel »

-« Non, j'ai l'habitude. Au début le bonhomme n'était pas spécialement bavard, sur la défensive je dirais. Donc je lui ai parlé de ce qui s'est produit ce matin et ça lui a délié la langue illico. Il était au monastère depuis 3 ans. Il assurait, en autre, les fonctions de guide pour les touristes. Il faisait visiter les grottes au dessus du domaine et le site alentour. Ca lui prenait pas mal de temps, parfois il partait très tôt et il ratait l'office mais ce n'était pas si grave. Enfin jusqu'à ce que le père Henry se volatilise et qu'un jeune prêtre débarque pour suppléer »

-« Le père Jérôme ? »

-« Exact. L'autre s'est mis à le harceler pour qu'il respecte les horaires des offices et les périodes de jeûne qu'il zappait parfois parce qu'il devait se maintenir en bonne condition physique pour les randonnées. Ils ont eu plusieurs accrochages là-dessus »

-« Et le père Miguel n'est pas intervenu ? » demanda Finch

-« Il a essayé de modérer son collègue mais ça n'a pas fait grand effet apparemment. Et puis un jour le père Jérôme lui a dit que puisqu'il refusait d'être raisonnable il allait devoir subir le jugement de Dieu. Non mais t'imagine ? » Grinça Fusco

-« J'essaye » jugea Reese en échangeant un regard perplexe avec son compagnon « et ensuite ? »

-« Trois jours plus tard il avait son " accident". Sauf qu'il est persuadé que ce n'en était pas un »

-« Qu'est ce qui lui fait dire ça inspecteur ? La remarque du prêtre ? »

-« Il a chuté en empruntant une échelle en bois. Un des barreaux s'est brisé et il est tombé. Par chance des buissons ont amortis sa chute. Sinon a cet endroit il y restait c'est sur. A la place il s'en est tiré avec trois côtes cassées et une jambe fracturée. Le truc c'est que cette échelle n'était utilisée que par lui. Elle menait à un accès qu'il était le seul à emprunter, une sorte de sortie de secours pour hommes des cavernes. Et il la vérifiait régulièrement. Il l'avait inspecté deux jours avant et elle était solide. Evidemment dans son état il n'a pas put la contrôler après mais il est sur qu'elle avait été saboté »

-« Donc si c'était bien un piège, il en était bien la cible » commenta Reese.

-« C'est certain. En tout cas il a retenu l'avertissement et il n'a pas l'intention de retourner là bas. A sa sortie il sera affecté ailleurs »

-« Encore un indice contre le père Jérôme » estima Finch

-« Et le père Stanley m'a raconté un autre truc. Il était lancé pour le coup »

-« Nous t'écoutons Lionel »

-« Quand il a débarqué au monastère il y avait retrouvé le frère Victor. Ils avaient été au séminaire ensemble. Ledit Victor n'était pas trop en forme à l'époque, il avait des doutes sur sa vocation apparemment. Il travaillait aux jardins, plus précisément aux vignobles, ça l'a pas aidé, il s'était mis à profiter un peu trop du résultat des vendanges si vous voyez ce que je veux dire »

-« Très bien Lionel » répondit John en échangeant un regard avec son partenaire

-« Victor a subit quelques sermons du père Jérôme lui aussi. Ca ne l'a pas rendu plus sobre. Et un matin on l'a retrouvé noyé dans le bassin de rétention du site voisin du domaine. Comme ce sont des ouvriers qui l'ont découvert la police est intervenue mais les analyses ont démontré qu'il était ivre alors ils en ont déduit qu'il était venu faire un tour sur le site et qu'il avait chuté dans le bassin. Ce n'était pas profond mais dans son état il a été incapable d'émerger. Sauf que le frère Stanley m'a affirmé que son collègue ne sortait jamais du domaine et encore moins le soir quand il étanchait sa soif, il préférait rester enfermé dans sa cellule pour ça. En bref Stanley n'a jamais cru à l'accident et après ce qui lui est arrivé il en est encore plus persuadé »

-« C'est troublant » confirma Finch

-« C'est du bon boulot Lionel merci »

-« Pas de quoi. Tu me rappelles pour les menottes ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Et n'oublie pas qu'il ne te reste que quelques jours » ajouta Fusco, taquin

-« C'est bon j'ai compris le message Lionel. A bientôt » répliqua Reese embarrassé. Persuadé de ne pas échapper à une interrogation de son associé, qui en effet ne tarda pas :

-« Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez un problème M Reese ? »

 _« Oui. Mon problème est que Lionel est vraiment trop envahissant parfois ! »_ Songea spontanément l'ex agent.

-« Non, aucun problème. Lionel a décidé de me taquiner c'est tout »

-« A quel sujet ? » demanda Finch curieux.

-« Un pari entre nous » mentit John « Rien qui doive vous inquiétez en tout cas »

-« Je vous fait confiance » fini par répondre l'informaticien tout de même intrigué. Il était tenté de continuer à le questionner mais finalement y renonça. Pour l'instant.

-« Vous aviez trouvé trace de ce frère Victor ? » interrogea Reese pour détourner la conversation.

-« Non mais je vais chercher. Le problème est que les registres du monastère ne sont pas sur informatique et ceux de l'évêché ne sont pas à jour »

-« Il faut que j'accède aux lieux des "accidents". Raison de plus pour aller visiter les grottes demain » remarqua l'ex agent. Il sentit son partenaire se tendre.

-« Vous serez prudent j'espère » murmura Finch qui stressait à ce sujet depuis que John lui avait annoncé le projet pour le lendemain lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à la fin de la journée.

-« Aucun doute là dessus » répliqua John avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. « Bizarre que la machine ne nous ai pas transmis les numéros des précédentes victimes. Il y avait clairement préméditation ».

-« En effet, c'est étrange. J'aurais tout le temps de chercher des réponses demain à la bibliothèque »

-« Vous renoncez enfin au terrain ? »

-« Je crois que cela sera plus sage »

-« J'approuve pleinement Finch »

-« Mais cela ne signifie pas que j'ai peur M Reese »

-« Je n'ai jamais pensé cela et je n'en aurais même pas l'idée » répondit l'ex agent en lui prenant la main « J'aurais l'esprit plus tranquille de vous savoir en sécurité dans notre base »

-« J'imagine. Toutefois lorsque tout sera terminé je retournerais voir le frère Simon. Il a encore un ouvrage intéressant à me montrer »

Reese sourit.

-« Si la menace est neutralisée pourquoi pas ? » concéda t-il « Et à condition que ce brave frère Simon sache garder ses distances » ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil

-« Oh ! » protesta l'informaticien faussement offusqué

John n'en fut d'ailleurs pas dupe

-« Bon le père Miguel est couché nous pouvons rentrer » ajouta t-il en redémarrant.

.

De retour au loft ils prirent le temps de dîner puis Reese insista pour sortir un instant avec Bear.

-« Il est 22H M Reese et demain je serais à la bibliothèque, j'aurais le temps de lui accorder une promenade »

-« Je sais Finch mais j'ai envie de marcher un peu, autant lui en faire profiter » insista John

-« D'accord » murmura Finch perplexe. Il était intrigué par le comportement de son agent mais n'osa pas insister.

Reese revint une heure plus tard, satisfait d'avoir put réaliser le plan qu'il avait imaginé.

-« Tu es mon complice Bear et je compte sur ta discrétion » murmura t-il au chien en glissant la clé dans la serrure. Bear jappa puis se précipita dans son panier sitôt la porte ouverte. John se déshabilla et se glissa dans le lit où son compagnon semblait déjà endormi. Il s'approcha de lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille comme à son habitude mais doucement, pour ne pas l'éveiller. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, serein.

Finch ne dormait pas. Il faisait seulement semblant. Il fut rassuré par le geste de John. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'imaginait ayant un quelconque rendez vous secret. Non. Il craignait plutôt qu'il ne soit perturbé par le demi-échec subit le matin. Il s'autorisa à se détendre en le sentant tranquille à ses côtés.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch s'éveilla à 4h30 en sentant John quitter le lit. Pelotonner sous la couverture il guetta chacun de ses gestes, écoutant couler l'eau de la douche quelques minutes. Le bruit cessa, John sortit de la salle de bains trois minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers la penderie. Bear vint le solliciter comme il enfilait son pantalon manquant de le déséquilibrer. Il l'entendit chuchoter, percevant le rire dans sa voix, et le vit se diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait les gamelles. Il revint deux minutes plus tard pour achever de s'habiller. Il s'empara d'une chemise. Finch observait le fin tissu se poser sur sa peau, couvrir les épaules, il se surprit à détailler le torse de son compagnon qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il aurait pu dessiner les yeux fermés, chaque muscle, chaque cicatrice. John boutonnait sa chemise, lui cachant progressivement cette peau qui l'attirait inexorablement. Il détailla ce corps qui exerçait une telle attraction sur lui et épousait si parfaitement le sien lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient deux. A ce stade il s'efforça de stopper ses pensées qui dérivaient dangereusement et faisait singulièrement augmenter son rythme cardiaque ! Il s'émerveilla une énième fois en songeant qu'un être aussi parfait puisse l'aimer autant lui qui ne l'était plus assez à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il eut enfilé un pull Reese vérifia son téléphone et son arme. Il ne lui restait qu'à enfiler un blouson mais au lieu de se diriger vers l'entrée il s'approcha silencieusement du lit et se pencha avec l'intention évidente de poser un baiser sur le front de son compagnon. Il croisa alors le regard de celui-ci.

-« Réveillé ? » chuchota t-il « J'ai pourtant fait attention »

Finch ne répondit pas. Glissant une main sur sa nuque, il l'attira dans un baiser de pure tendresse.

-« Soyez prudent. Je vous aime » lui rappela t-il

Reese lui sourit, agréablement surprit.

-« Je le serais. Et je vous aime aussi »

Il se redressa, saisit son blouson au passage et quitta le loft de bonne humeur.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese prit soin d'arriver au monastère dix minutes après leur numéro pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il était 8H15. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où sœur Gabrielle l'accueillit avec un sourire et un café.

-« Votre associé n'est pas avec vous ? »

-« Non il avait du travail »

-« Il semblait fort heureux de ses découvertes parmi nos ouvrages »

-« Je confirme » approuva Reese

-« Il paraît que le père Miguel a consenti une expédition dans les grottes ? »

-« Oui. Le jeune couple de visiteur était si enthousiaste qu'ils l'ont convaincu de faire le guide. Je les accompagne en renfort »

-« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'accident » jugea la religieuse « nous avons souvent eu des visiteurs victimes d'une glissade, le plus souvent à cause d'une imprudence. Heureusement c'était toujours sans grande conséquence »

-« Sauf pour le précédent guide je crois »

-« En effet. Enfin j'en ai entendu parler. Le père Miguel a dit qu'il y avait eu un problème avec le matériel, c'est bien dommage »

Reese se demanda si le frère Stanley avait évoqué ses soupçons de sabotage avec son prieur ou s'il avait préféré se taire. Sa réflexion fut interrompue par des voix dans la cour. Le couple de visiteur, entra, tenue de randonnée, sac au dos et l'air de candidats à l'escalade de l'Everest. _« Un peu excessif »_ songea l'ex agent. Le père Miguel les suivait ayant pour l'occasion adopté des vêtements plus adaptés.

-« Bonjour M Randall, vous êtes prêt ? »

-« Nous pouvons y aller »

-« Alors en avant » répliqua Martins en entrainant sa femme vers la sortie.

-« Ils débordent d'enthousiasme » remarqua John.

-« Je crois que la raideur de la pente devrait la tempérer » répondit le prêtre.

Il n'avait pas tort. Le couple, d'abord très bavard, devint nettement plus silencieux tandis qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin menant aux grottes.

-« Ce n'est pas très haut mais c'est très raide » commenta le père Miguel. Reese fermait la marche pour mieux surveiller les alentours mais ils ne semblaient pas être suivis.

Après trois quart d'heure de marche le groupe atteignit une sorte d'escalier taillé dans la pierre.

-« Au sommet de cet escalier se trouve le promontoire donnant accès aux grottes » annonçant le prêtre « prenez garde les marches sont glissantes »

Le couple avança prudemment, Greg tenant la main de sa femme pour l'aider à gravir les marches un peu plus hautes que la moyenne. John les suivit, leur guide passant le dernier.

Parvenu sur le promontoire le couple se précipita vers l'entrée la plus proche sans même prendre le temps de se reposer un instant. John fit quelques pas faisant mine d'admirer la vue. Le père Miguel s'assit un peu plus loin et parut vouloir se reposer.

-« Vous devriez prendre quelques photos pour votre ami » suggéra t-il

-« C'est une idée » répondit Reese « Mais mon associé est plus attiré par les monuments je crois »

Le prêtre le fixa un instant mais ne répondit pas et John se demanda ce que signifiait ce regard. Finalement il se leva et se dirigea vers une des grottes.

-« Venez M Randall, dans cette grotte se trouve quelques représentations intéressantes qui méritent d'être vue »

John le suivit prudemment. Ils croisèrent le couple.

-« Je ne regrette pas d'être venu » commenta Greg ! »

-« Tant mieux M Martins. Suivez nous je vais vous conduire aux fresques indiennes »

-« Des fresques ! » s'extasia Olivia « quelle chance ! »

-« Je ne suis pas certain de leur authenticité mais elles sont tout de même très réussies » estima le guide. Parvenu à l'entrée du boyau il les stoppa « je vous demande de ne toucher à rien pour préserver les dessins. Les cordes qui pendent le long des murs servent à actionner un mécanisme qui ferme partiellement certaines pièces dans un but de préservation. Seul le guide est autorisé à les manipuler. Sommes-nous d'accord ?»

-« Bien sur mon père » affirma Greg

-« Nous ne toucherons à rien » renchérit sa femme

John se contenta d'approuver de la tête. Le père Miguel les laissa entrer.

Reese laissa le couple s'extasier sur les dessins au fond de la salle et contempla ceux plus proches de l'entrée pour rester près de leur guide. Celui-ci activa une première corde et une petite trappe s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle fresque. John observa machinalement le mécanisme situé en hauteur et apparemment intégré à la pierre.

-« Qui a construit ce système ? Les auteurs des fresques ? » Demanda t-il

-« Non. Les moines fondateurs du monastère. Sans cela les dessins seraient en mauvais état à ce jour » répondit le prêtre. Il fit quelques pas et actionna une autre corde. Reese le suivit prenant quelques photos. Il se demanda ce que Finch penserait de ces peintures là. Revenant dans le passage, le guide les fit entrer dans une autre salle.

-« C'est la plus grande salle. Admirez le plafond, c'est la plus belle fresque celle qu'il ne faut pas manquer » commenta t-il. Il s'avança vers la première corde. John examina le mécanisme par reflexe et remarqua alors une pierre qui lui sembla disproportionnée à cet endroit. Le prêtre tira sur la corde mais rien ne bougea.

-« Ah ? La corde doit être coincée » commenta t-il étonné. Il tira de nouveau une fois, deux…. John n'eut que le temps de le saisir pour le plaquer contre la paroi, l'instant d'après l'énorme pierre qu'il avait remarqué s'écrasait à l'endroit précis où s'était tenu le prêtre, dans un nuage de poussière. Oliva cria, Greg s'exclama, alors que le père Miguel fixait le rocher incrédule.

-« Tout va bien ? » demanda Reese

-« Oui. Grace à vous M Randall. Merci »

-« Vous avez de sacrés reflexes ! » approuva Greg

-« Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé » affirma le prêtre en levant les yeux vers le mécanisme.

-« J'ai juste remarqué que cette pierre ne semblait pas à sa place »

-« Il a du y avoir un éboulement »

-« A l'intérieur ? » demanda l'ex agent qui ne croyait pas une seconde à cette éventualité.

-« Je ne vois que cela » jugea le prêtre.

-« Mieux vaudrait sortir » estima Reese. Le couple approuva et s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir. Le père Miguel les suivit sans un mot.

De retour sur le promontoire chacun entreprit de secouer la poussière sur ses vêtements. Puis le couple, pas découragé, décida de se promener à l'entrée sans s'aventurer trop profondément dans les salles.

Le guide s'assit près d'une des entrées ayant visiblement besoin de se remettre de ses émotions. Reese prit place à côté de lui.

-« C'est déjà arrivé ce genre d'incident ? » demanda t-il

-« Nous avons déjà retrouvé des pierres au milieu de certaines salles, détachées de la paroi mais à ma connaissance ce n'est jamais arrivé en présence de témoin »

-« C'est tout de même bizarre que cette pierre se soit trouvée juste sur le mécanisme »

-« Cela ne peut être qu'une coïncidence, quoi d'autre ? » demanda le prêtre.

-« Je ne sais pas. Elle aurait put y être déposée ? »

-« Déposée ? M Randall que voulez vous insinuer ? »

-« Rien je réfléchissais. Il y a déjà eu un accident dans ces lieux il y quelques mois »

-« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que quelqu'un tend des pièges aux visiteurs ? »

-« Vous pensez que ce serait possible ? »

-« Je pense que vous avez décidément beaucoup d'imagination M Randall»

-« Pourtant il y a eu plusieurs incidents cette année » insista Reese

Le prêtre lui adressa un regard suspicieux.

-« Je reconnais que cette année notre communauté n'a pas été épargné mais ceux qui la compose n'ont rien d'hommes dangereux M Randall et je ne vois pas qui pourrait lui en vouloir » Il hésita puis ajouta : « Honnêtement cette accumulation de faits peut paraitre bizarre et j'avoue y avoir pensé, en revanche aucun de ces accidents ne m'a semblé suspect. S'ils s'avèrent qu'ils le sont je serais bien attrapé ».

-« Vous oubliez le décès du père Joaquim »

-« Non, mais rien n'indique qu'il n'est pas naturel M Randall »

-« Mon ami est persuadé du contraire »

-« C'est un inspecteur de police. Peut être est-il trop habitué à constater des crimes ? »

-« Le résultat des analyses nous le dira » constata Reese.

Le prêtre secoua la tête.

-« Ici les âmes sont paisibles M Randall. Je suis certain que tout ceci n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstance »

Reese songea qu'il n'avait pas envie d'admettre un autre point de vue, _« il le faudra bien pourtant lorsque les résultats nous parviendront »_ Il se contenta donc de répondre :

-« Je l'espère père Miguel »

-« Bien en attendant je vais profiter que nous sommes là pour aller vérifier le passage à l'arrière puis nous pourrons redescendre » annonça ce dernier.

-« Je peux vous aider ? »

-« Non merci, ce n'est pas accessible au public » répondit le guide.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'extrémité du promontoire. Reese le suivit des yeux et brusquement il remarqua l'ombre sur le sol.

-« Père Miguel arrêtez vous » cria t-il en se précipitant à sa suite.

Etonné, le prêtre avait stoppé net pour se tourner vers lui.

-« Pardon ? »

-« N'avancez pas » intima Reese. Il le fit reculer et lui désigna le fil tendu au ras du sol.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le prêtre inquiet

-« Nous allons voir. Reculez » répondit l'ex agent. Il s'empara d'un long bâton abandonné non loin et l'appuya prudemment sur le fil. La pression déclencha aussitôt une explosion à l'entrée du passage.

-« Seigneur ! » s'exclama le père Miguel

Greg et Olivia apparurent à l'entrée de la grotte affolés.

-« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Greg

-« Rien, un éboulis » mentit Reese

-« Ah ? » murmura Greg perplexe

-« Chéri je veux redescendre » gémit Olivia en se blottissant contre son mari.

-« Ouais on y va »

-« Ce sera plus sage » jugea l'ex agent. « Vous croyez toujours à de simples coïncidences ? » chuchota Reese en se tournant vers leur guide. Celui-ci secoua la tête puis il se dirigea vers le rocher où il avait déposé son sac.

-« Suivez moi nous rentrons » annonça t-il et les deux touristes ne se firent pas prier pour le suivre.

La descente se déroula sans incident. Le couple se dirigea immédiatement vers sa chambre, désireux d'un peu de calme. Le père Miguel gagna son bureau et s'y enferma. Reese gagna son véhicule et décida d'appeler son associé pour l'informer de sa matinée mouvementée.

-« Oui M Reese ? »

-« J'avais très envie d'entendre votre voix Harold » Il pouvait presque voir le sourire que devait avoir son associé.

-« C'est réciproque. Tout s'est bien passé ? »

-« Très bien si l'on excepte les deux tentatives avortées contre notre numéro »

-« John ! » s'exclama l'informaticien inquiet.

-« Pas de panique Finch ! Il n'a rien et moi non plus »

-« Vraiment ? » insista Finch.

-« Même pas une égratignure. Ah oui, je suis peut être un peu poussiéreux, mais vous aimez les trucs poussiéreux » se moqua t-il

-« Ne pouvez vous être sérieux une minute? » protesta son associé

-« Le temps de vous raconter nos mésaventures peut être ? » suggéra l'ex agent. Il raconta les incidents à son associé, minimisant les faits pour le ménager.

-« Et bien, ces pièges étant disposés sur un mécanisme et dans un endroit seulement réservés au guide il est clair que le père Miguel était visé »

-« Pour cette fois c'est certain. Mais nous n'avons toujours pas de mobile sérieux »

-« Non. Et je n'ai rien obtenu de notre discussion puisqu'il ne croyait pas à la réalité des pièges. Enfin après la seconde tentative il va peut être réviser son jugement. Je tacherais de l'interroger demain. Pour aujourd'hui je préfère le laisser réfléchir et le surveiller »

-« Je pense que c'est plus indiqué » approuva Finch

-« Bien. J'entends la cloche alors je vais aller déjeuner puis je m'installerais au jardin »

-« J'ai hâte que vous reveniez » murmura Finch

Reese sourit

-« Moi aussi » répondit-il

Lorsqu'il entra dans le réfectoire Reese remarqua que le père Miguel s'était installé à sa place habituelle, un peu en retrait, mais semblait singulièrement mal à l'aise. Le couple avait pris place à la table commune. En le voyant le frère Simon vint à sa rencontre.

-« Bonjour M Randall. Venez vous joindre à nous, vous n'allez pas rester seul ? »

-« Bonjour frère Simon. Je vous suis » Il s'installa en bout de table de façon à pouvoir continuer la surveillance.

-« Il est regrettable que M Wren n'ai pu vous accompagner, j'avais encore quelques ouvrages susceptible de l'intéresser »

-« Il a l'intention de revenir dès qu'il aura un peu de temps »

-« C'est une bonne nouvelle. C'est un homme si charmant et cultivé ! »

-« Je ne vous contredirais pas » répondit Reese. Il écouta le frère continuer à lui chanter les louanges de son associé pendant quelques minutes avant de changer de sujet. « _Heureusement qu'il est moine »_ songea t-il à nouveau. Pensée peut être déplacée, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !

Au milieu du repas le père Jérôme entra dans la salle et se dirigea aussitôt vers la table du prieur. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis ce dernier eut un geste signifiant qu'il lui imposait de rester déjeuner. Le jeune prêtre paru hésiter mais son supérieur insista et même le fit asseoir à sa propre table. Il céda mais n'en fit pas moins preuve d'un appétit des plus modérés. _« Drôle de personnage »_ songea de nouveau l'ex agent. Le frère Colin semblait avoir suivi son regard, Reese l'entendit demander.

-« Le père Jérôme vous intrigue M Randall ? »

-« Un peu je l'avoue. Il semble si distant comparé aux autre membres de la communauté »

-« Il est jeune et très discret » constata le frère

-« Et peu bavard » tenta Reese

-« En effet. Mais il est des nature qu'il vaut mieux ne pas forcer M Randall »

La phrase sonnait comme un avertissement, l'ex agent ne s'y trompa pas. A cet instant le père Simon lança un autre sujet de conversation et John eut la nette impression qu'il cherchait à détourner son attention, ce qui le conforta dans l'idée que ce prêtre méritait d'être surveillé.


	6. Indices

Chalut !

Je suis en Vacances dans perdu sans réseau alors je préfère avertir mes fidèles lecteurs que je risque d'être en retard pour poster !

A bientôt !

.

.

Reese était installé à proximité de la chapelle lorsque son téléphone vibra.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai retrouvé la trace du frère Victor. Tout ce qu'à dit le frère Stanley est exact. Officiellement il est décédé par noyade et le dossier a été classé compte tenu du taux d'alcoolémie relevé lors de l'autopsie »

-« Je suppose que l'enquête n'a pas été très poussée »

-« Non, rien d'anormal n'a été relevé sur le site mais il est probable que les recherches se soient limitées au strict minimum. Rien ne justifiait d'en faire plus »

-« J'essayerai bien de recueillir quelques témoignages mais je ne suis pas sur d'obtenir des résultats, le frère Colin m'a fait comprendre qu'une certaine retenue était de mise »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda Finch

Reese lui relata brièvement la conversation du déjeuner.

-« Tout le monde semble craindre le père Jérôme visiblement »

-« Je le crois, pourtant quelque chose me gêne. C'est presque trop évident, ne devrait-il pas dissimuler davantage ses intentions ? »

-« Il est peut être tellement persuadé de bien agir qu'il ne voit pas la nécessité de se cacher ? » suggéra l'informaticien.

-« Oui peut être » émit Reese pas tout à fait convaincu « le problème est que nous n'avons toujours aucune idée du mobile »

-« Je vais continuer à fouiller dans les fichiers de l'évêché mais ce site aurait vraiment besoin d'une remise à zéro »

-« Vous allez leur proposer vos services Harold ?» le taquina l'ex agent. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réponse qui lui parvint.

-« Pourquoi pas M Reese ? Je ferais une bonne action »

-« Sérieusement ? »

-« Ce serait une occasion de rendre service à mon prochain »

-« Si vous le dites » répondit John à la fois surprit et méfiant.

Finch s'efforça de ne pas rire lorsqu'il ajouta :

-« Savez vous que l'évêché est installé dans un bâtiment classé et qu'il s'y trouve une remarquable collection d'art religieux ? Sans parler de la documentation »

-« Je me disais aussi » marmonna Reese « Je savais que vous me cachiez quelque chose ! »

-« Vous cachez quelque chose ? Je n'oserais pas M Reese ! Vous ne m'aviez rien demandé »

-« La prochaine fois je commencerais par vous interroger sur les lieux alors »

-« Je vous rappelle si je trouve autre chose »

-« Entendu à tout à l'heure » répondit Reese.

Après avoir raccroché, l'ex agent se remit à déambuler dans le domaine. De loin il aperçu brièvement une mince silhouette sortir de l'accueil. Il s'y dirigea machinalement et trouva la sœur Gabrielle assise au bureau. A son regard il sentit qu'elle était perturbée.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ma sœur ? »

-« Non M Randall. Tout va bien »

-« Vous semblez contrarié » insista l'ex agent

La religieuse soupira

-« Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas toujours à l'aise ici. Ce n'est pas tellement la place d'une femme »

-« Je vois. Pourtant c'est généreux à vous d'aider cette communauté »

-« Je me suis portée volontaire puisqu'il n'y avait pas de candidat mais j'avoue que j'ai hâte d'être remplacée le mois prochain »

-« Peut être certaines personnes devraient-elles se montrer plus tolérantes ? » suggéra Reese

-« Nous sommes dans un monastère, c'est un peu une question de discipline » émit la jeune femme.

-« La charité ne devrait-elle pas primer ? »

La sœur lui sourit

-« C'est gentil de vouloir me consoler. Vous êtes un brave homme M Randall. Puis je vous offrir un café ? »

John ne s'attendait pas à cette remarque.

-« Oui je veux bien » accepta t-il. Il réfléchit tandis que la sœur Gabrielle préparait les deux tasses. Il devinait d'où venait le problème _« Décidemment il fait feu de tout bois »_ songea t-il

La religieuse revint et lui donna une tasse. Ils discutèrent un moment. La jeune femme était sympathique et ouverte d'esprit. La conversation ne fit pas avancer l'enquête mais elle l'occupa quelques minutes. Il retournait au jardin lorsqu'il reçu un appel de Fusco.

\- « Salut superman. Le labo vient de m'envoyer les résultats. L'empoisonnement est confirmé. Le produit était dans la bouteille. En revanche il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur le flacon »

-« Dommage ! » commenta Reese

-« Il va falloir réinterroger tout ce petit monde. Vous êtes toujours sur place ? »

-« Moi oui, Harold est à la bibliothèque »

-« Tu l'as mis sous clé ? »

-« C'était sa décision Lionel mais j'avoue que je préfère »

-« Ouais c'est plus prudent. Bon je pense que demain j'irais aussi mais j'ai dans l'idée que les résidents ne seront pas très bavard »

-« Nous verrons. On se retrouve demain matin sur place ? »

-« OK. A demain ! »

A peine avait-il raccroché que son portable vibra de nouveau.

-« Oui Finch ? »

-« J'ai du nouveau M Reese. En fait j'ai découvert un second serveur dans le réseau de l'évêché, un peu mieux tenu et où j'ai trouvé la copie de quelques mails intéressants faisant référence à des plaintes de paroissiens contre le père Jérôme et ce sur deux ans »

-« Deux ans ? Donc même avant qu'il soit ordonné ? »

-« Oui, au cours de sa dernière année de séminaire, mais à ce moment il s'agissait plus de simples remarques, ensuite c'est devenu des plaintes en bonne et due forme, cinq en huit mois »

-« Cinq plaintes en seulement huit mois, il n'est pas très apprécié ! »

-« C'est d'ailleurs en raison de ces faits qu'il a été affecté au monastère. Au départ il était à Saint Martin pour seconder le père Miguel mais au bout de six mois il a été nommé à Saint François. Cela limitait ses relations avec les paroissiens. Toutefois il remplace régulièrement le père Miguel à Saint Martin en moyenne un ou deux jours par semaine. Ce sera le cas demain d'ailleurs »

-« Vous avez des noms ? »

-« Trois. Les deux autres étaient des plaintes anonymes. Mais si besoin je pourrais retracer les mails »

-« J'ai envie d'aller interroger ces gens avec Lionel. En fonction des témoignages nous pourrions l'interroger voir obtenir des aveux ? »

-« Ca me semble une bonne idée. Pourquoi pas demain puisqu'il sera toute la journée à Saint Martin ? Il ne sera pas à proximité de notre numéro ce serait l'occasion ? »

-« Parfait. J'appelle Lionel pour le réquisitionner. De toute façon il avait prévu de passer ici »

-« Entendu. Je vais continuer à chercher un peu au cas où mais d'abord je vais emmener Bear faire une balade »

-« J'aimerais être avec vous » murmura Reese « Je pourrais aller vous acheter un thé »

-« J'irais en prendre un » répondit Finch « Mais il sera moins agréable à boire sans votre compagnie »

-« Vivement la fin de la mission alors. En attendant je ramènerais le dîner »

-« D'accord. A ce soir M Reese »

.

Il raccrocha puis rappela Fusco

-« Lionel il y a un changement de programme. Finch a trouvé un liste de témoins qui pourrait nous fournir des infos sur notre principal suspect, voir nous donner de quoi le stopper »

-« D'accord, ils seront peut être plus bavard que les moines. On fait comment du coup ? »

-« Retrouve-moi demain à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer, disons à 9H ? »

-« J'y serais » approuva l'inspecteur

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le soir John revint au loft, deux sacs aux couleurs d'un traiteur chinois dans une main, un petit plateau avec deux gobelets dans l'autre. Il posa les sacs sur la table et les gobelets près du clavier de son associé.

-« Il sera meilleur celui là ? » demanda t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-« Certainement » répondit l'informaticien amusé de son geste.

-« Profitez-en pendant qu'il est chaud alors » répliqua l'ex agent en allant suspendre son blouson au portemanteau. « Lionel est Ok pour demain. Nous suivrons votre liste »

Il revint vers la table pour installer les plats mais Finch le stoppa.

-« Vous n'aviez pas exagéré en disant que vous étiez poussiéreux » commenta t-il en examinant son pull, sourcils froncés.

John l'ôta d'un geste souple.

-« Je m'en voudrais de vous faire éternuer » s'amusa t-il en déposant négligemment le vêtement sur une chaise. Il capta le regard de son compagnon sur lui, qui le détaillait, avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux en rougissant un peu. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Finch, lui, avait repris le pull et protestait :

-« Vous ne serez donc jamais ordonné M Reese ! »

Il se rendit à la salle de bains pour déposer le pull dans la corbeille puis revint s'asseoir devant son écran pour fermer le programme qui venait de se terminer. Il se releva pour rejoindre la table mais se heurta à son compagnon qui se tenait debout près de lui. Il frémit devant la lueur qui brillait dans son regard.

-« Ca vous ennui de manger froid ? » demanda John

-« Heu… pourquoi froid ? »

L'ex agent prit son visage entre ses mains.

-« Parce que le temps que je m'occupe de vous le repas va refroidir » lui chuchota t-il avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement. L'informaticien gémit sous l'assaut mais il ne tenta même pas de protester. Il ne le pouvait pas. Ses mains sur sa peau, son souffle dans son cou, sa chaleur qui le brulait, réveillait son corps... quelques instants suffisaient à son compagnon pour lui faire rendre les armes. Il se laissa aller, qu'il n'y ai plus que lui, juste lui.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Le lendemain Reese assista à l'arrivée du père Jérôme qui assura l'office. Il surveilla le départ du père Miguel pour le monastère s'assurant qu'il partait bien seul, mais le père Jérôme s'était installé dans la sacristie et semblait décidé à effectuer quelques rangements. John regretta qu'il n'ait pas de portable qui aurait permis de le suivre à distance au cas où il lui viendrait l'envie de bouger. Au moins Finch pouvait le surveiller un minimum via la caméra qu'il avait introduit discrètement dans les lieux.

Rassuré, John se rendit à la première adresse figurant sur la liste fournie par son associé et où Fusco devait le rejoindre. A 9H tapante il vit arriver la berline de son comparse.

-« Salut John, prêt ? »

-« Salut Lionel. On peut y aller. Tu as reçu le mémo ? »

-« Ouais c'est bon. Et Finch ? il est retourné là bas ? »

-« Non il est à la bibliothèque. Mais je crois qu'une fois que l'enquête sera bouclée il va aller faire un séjour là bas. Leur collection le fascine»

-« Tu vas devoir te passer de lui quelques jours ou t'installer là bas toi aussi. 10$ que tu choisis la seconde option aussi ennuyeuse soit-elle » ricana Fusco

-« Ca ne vaut même pas la peine de parier. J'ai besoin de mon oxygène »

Fusco gloussa

-« Et t'as trouvé son cadeau ? »

-« Oui. Cherche pas, tu ne devineras jamais. Tu pourras lui demander après »

-« C'est top secret ton truc ? »

-« Possible » éluda l'ex agent

Fusco reprit son sérieux pour frapper à la porte. Un homme dans la cinquantaine vint ouvrir. L'inspecteur se présenta.

-« J'ai pas appelé la police » déclara l'homme

-« Je sais. Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions sur quelqu'un que vous connaissez » affirma Fusco

-« Je ne veux pas d'ennui » grogna l'homme méfiant

-« Vous n'en aurez pas. Vous fréquentez bien la paroisse Saint Martin ? »

-« Avant oui »

-« Donc vous connaissez le père Jérôme ? » demanda Reese

La porte claqua violemment surprenant les deux hommes.

-« J'ai rien à dire sur lui et ma femme non plus » entendirent-il. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-« C'est une simple enquête de routine » tenta Fusco

-« Laissez nous tranquille ! » cria l'homme

-« Mais vous avez envoyé une plainte… » Commença Reese

-« Si c'est pour la lettre c'était notre fille et elle aurait pas dû. D'ailleurs elle a écrit pour s'excuser. Allez-vous-en ! »

-« On en tirera rien il est complètement paniqué » estima Lionel

-« Non. Espérons que nous aurons plus de chance avec la seconde adresse »

-« Mais ça apporte de l'eau au moulin » jugea Fusco

-« C'est vrai » approuva Reese « Pourtant un détail me gêne »

-« Lequel ? »

-« C'est un simple prêtre, Il n'a même pas d'affectation officielle et il semble avoir beaucoup de pouvoir. C'est étrange que ses supérieurs ne le surveille pas davantage »

-« Ils l'ont à l'œil quand même sinon il ne l'aurait pas envoyé dans ce trou perdu »

-« C'est vrai » concéda Reese perplexe.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch observa l'écran de son portable

-« Numéro inconnu ? Un téléphone fixe ?» murmura t-il. Il hésita puis décrocha prudemment.

-« M Wren ? C'est le frère Simon »

-« Oh bonjour frère Simon. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

-« Je voulais vous prévenir. Un de mes amis passe me voir en fin de matinée. Il m'apporte un nouveau parchemin. Je pensais que cela pourrait vous intéresser »

-« En effet. Je passerais le consulter un jour prochain »

-« L'ennui c'est qu'il va juste me le montrer il ne le laisse pas ici »

-« Ah. Et il reste longtemps ? » Demanda Finch

-« Une heure ou deux, alors si vous le temps… »

-« En fait je suis… au travail » affirma l'informaticien.

-« Sinon je lui demanderais de repasser le mois prochain »

Finch hésita devant la tentation. Le père Jérôme n'était pas sur place, il ne risquait donc pas grand-chose. Mieux, il pourrait garder un œil sur leur numéro, bien qu'en l'absence de menace il était relativement en sécurité. Il finit par céder à la curiosité.

-« C'est bon frère Simon. Je dois pouvoir m'absenter quelques heures. Je passerais vers 11H »

-« D'accord M Wren. Nous vous attendrons »

Finch raccrocha puis décida de prévenir son associé. Il hésita entre appeler ou envoyer un message ?. Il risquait de recevoir un sermon mais un message lui semblait peu courageux.

-« Bon allons-y » murmura t-il pour s'encourager alors qu'il enclenchait le numéro de son agent. Celui-ci décrocha aussitôt.

-« Finch ? »

-« Où en êtes-vous M Reese ? »

-« Nous nous dirigeons vers la seconde adresse. A la première l'accueil a été plutôt glacial »

-« Le père Jérôme est à la paroisse »

-« Oui. Il ne devrait pas en bouger. Vous pouvez le voir avec la caméra je pense »

-« C'est vrai je vais vérifier »

-« Pourquoi ? » demanda Reese interpellé.

Finch hésita puis se lança.

-« Le frère Simon vient de m'appeler. Il reçoit la visite d'un ami qui lui amène un parchemin ancien et il m'a invité à passer le consulter »

-« Et bien sur vous mourrez d'envie d'y aller ? »

-« Heu oui »

-« Ce n'est pas prudent Finch. Cela peut attendre après l'arrestation »

-« Son ami est de passage pour peu de temps » insista l'informaticien.

-« Je vous ai connu plus prudent Finch »

-« Je sais » murmura celui-ci « mais la menace n'est pas sur place »

Reese eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas certain à 100% que le père Jérôme soit le coupable mais cela semblait si évident.

-« Bon mais soyez prudent. Promettez-moi de quitter les lieux immédiatement si quelque chose vous semble suspect et n'éteignez pas votre téléphone »

-« Promis » répliqua Finch satisfait « Je resterais joignable »

-« Je viendrais vous rejoindre lorsque nous aurons terminé »

-« Entendu. A tout à l'heure John » Il raccrocha.

Reese soupira. Son amour de l'art avait parfois un côté un peu envahissant.

.

OoooooooooO

.

John rejoignit Fusco devant le second immeuble.

-« Y'a un problème ? » demanda Lionel devant son air soucieux.

« Non. Mais Finch a décidé d'aller au monastère. Un parchemin à consulter »

-« Il pouvait pas attendre un peu ? »

-« Apparemment non »

-« Je l'ai connu plus prudent » émit Fusco et John trouva la similitude avec ses propres réflexions troublante.

-« Bon cette fois on entre et on parle du suspect une fois dans la place » affirma Fusco avant de frapper.

Une femme vint ouvrir prudemment

-« Maria Lopez ? »

-« Oui c'est moi »

-« Inspecteur Fusco. On peut discuter quelques minutes ? »

-« Heu… oui. Il est arrivé quelque chose ?» demanda la vieille femme inquiète tout en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

-« Non rassurez-vous. Nous enquêtons sur une personne que vous connaissez, le père Jérôme »

La veille femme se raidit instantanément.

-« Le père Jérôme. Qu'a-t-il fait ? » demanda t-elle d'une voix tendue

-« Nous cherchons des informations sur lui et nous savons que vous avez eut quelques problèmes » affirma Reese

La femme les observa avec méfiance, sans répondre.

-« Vous étiez femme de ménage pour la paroisse Saint Martin ? » continua t-il

-« Oui. Je l'ai été pendant presque 40 ans, bénévolement »

-« Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ? » demanda Fusco

-« Ce n'était plus pareil »

-« Après le départ du père Henry ? » suggéra Reese

La vieille femme lui lança un regard étonnée.

-« Oui. Comment le savez-vous ? »

-« Une intuition. Vous devriez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Vous ne risquez rien »

Maria hésita, elle s'assit à la table, triturant la nappe, indécise, puis finalement releva la tête.

-« En fait tout les officiants qui se sont succédés à Saint Martin étaient de bons prêtres. Le père Henry plus encore que les autres. Il était ouvert, généreux, il comprenait les petites gens comme nous. Et puis il a disparu et le père Miguel l'a remplacé. Seul d'abord puis avec l'aide du père Jérôme. Et là tout à changé »

-« C'est devenu plus stricte ? » demanda Reese

-« Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis partie d'ailleurs. C'était étouffant. Le père Jérôme était sans cesse après moi à me sermonner »

-« Que vous reprochait-il ? » questionna Fusco

-« Ma situation » Fusco l'interrogea du regard et Maria se décida à poursuivre.

-« Mes parents m'ont marié à 17 ans. Mal mariée. Il était mauvais et il buvait trop mais je me suis retrouvé veuve à 22 ans avec un fils. J'étais libérée et je me suis promis de faire bien attention. Mais ca n'a pas suffit. Je me suis remariée deux ans après mais le fiancé charmant est devenu odieux après la noce. Mais cette fois pas question de me laisser faire, j'ai divorcé. Ensuite j'ai rencontré mon compagnon Ernesto. J'ai accepté de vivre avec lui mais pas de mariage ! Enfin cette fois c'était le bon et nous avons deux enfants. Nous sommes heureux ensemble »

-« Ou est le mal ? » interrogea Fusco

-« D'abord je suis divorcée, ce qui est une offense. Ensuite je vis avec un homme en dehors des liens du mariage et j'ai deux enfants. Tout cela n'est pas convenable aux yeux de l'église »

-« C'est courant de nos jours » jugea Fusco dubitatif

-« Bien sur. Et cela ne gênait pas le père Henry. Mais le père Jérôme n'a cessé de me harceler me promettant les pires punitions si je ne faisais pas amende honorable. Au point que j'ai préféré renoncé à mon poste. Maintenant je fréquente une autre paroisse »

-« C'est un traditionaliste » jugea Reese

-« Et il y a autre chose qui m'a décidé. Mes voisins avaient une fille, Loretta. La pauvre s'est retrouvée enceinte. Elle a voulu avorter parce que ce n'était pas le bon moment, elle voulait finir ses études, mais ses parents s'y opposaient absolument, ils étaient conditionnés par les sermons du père Jérôme. Au point de la garder enfermée chez eux. Quand la pauvre fille a réussi à leur échapper elle a eu recours à un médecin peu scrupuleux. C'était trop tard pour intervenir mais il l'a fait quand même et la pauvre gamine ne s'en est pas remise. A l'office suivant le père Jérôme a dit que c'était sa punition pour son inconduite et moi ça m'a fait encore plus peur. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas été la seule. Je connais beaucoup de gens qui n'ont plus voulu retourner à Saint Martin »

-« C'est plutôt radical » commenta Fusco « Nous allons devoir l'interroger »

-« Vous ne parlerez pas de moi ? » demanda Maria inquiète.

-« Non. Soyez tranquille »

-« Une dernière question Mme Lopez. Le père Jérôme n'est pas le titulaire du poste, c'est le père Miguel qui occupe cette fonction. N'est-il jamais intervenu pour au moins modérer son collègue ? »

-« Non. A partir du moment où le père Jérôme a débarqué il a prit en charge les affaires de la paroisse. Le père Miguel est toujours au monastère. Il assure quelques messes, parfois quelques confessions mais la paroisse ne l'intéresse pas »

-« Pourtant il s'était investi dans quelques actions quand il a été nommé ? » insista John.

-« Quand il était l'assistant du père Henry. Mais déjà à ce moment là ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord entre eux à cause de cela. Le père Henry traitait tout le monde de la même façon mais le père Miguel était plus sélectif, plus strict »

-« C'est peut être cette rigueur qui l'empêche d'être aussi sévère qu'il le devrait avec le père Jérôme ? »

-« J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posée la question » affirma Maria « Il est trop absent »

Les deux hommes remercièrent la vieille dame et quittèrent la maison.

-« T'en pense quoi ? » demanda Fusco une fois dehors

-« Que nous avons affaire à un fanatique et qu'il faut le stopper avant qu'il ne fasse davantage de victime » répondit Reese

-« Idem » approuva Fusco « Il est resté coincé au moyen âge ! »

-« En tout cas il a fait fuir pas mal de paroissiens »

-« T'as l'air d'avoir des doutes aussi sur le père Miguel ? » interrogea Lionel

-« Pas vraiment. Je me demande juste pourquoi il ne se montre pas plus énergique devant les excès de son assistant. Je l'ai vu réagir mais…. Je ne sais pas expliquer » murmura Reese

-« On va voir le troisième ou on va interroger le suspect ? » demanda Fusco

-« Allons voir le troisième témoin on ne sait jamais »

-« Ca devient quand même accablant » estima l'inspecteur

.

Le dernier témoin les reçu avec une réticence évidente et son discours ne fut pas très différent de celui de Maria. Il avait eu à souffrir du zèle du prêtre qui lui avait mené la vie dure pendant quatre mois, le poussant à changer de paroisse pour retrouver un peu de paix. Tout cela dans l'indifférence du titulaire du poste.

-« Bon cette fois direction Saint Martin et on va s'expliquer » affirma Lionel

-« Je te suis » approuva Reese.


	7. Le piège

L'enquête continue postée d'un trou perdue sans réseau mais postée tout de même c'est l'essentiel!

Il est certaine imprudence qui risque de coûter cher à leur auteur!

Non, on ne s'énerve pas contre l'auteure à la fin du chapitre et il est interdit de lui jeter des tomates : )

Petites pensées aux mousquetaires, merci fidèles lectrices !

.

.

Le taxi avait déposé Finch devant le domaine. Puisque John devait passer le chercher il avait décidé de ne pas prendre sa voiture. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil pour saluer la sœur Gabrielle puis se rendit directement à la bibliothèque. Le père Simon l'y reçu avec enthousiasme. Il était en compagnie d'un autre moine, tout deux occupé à examiner un très ancien parchemin.

-« Je profite de l'absence du père Jérôme. Sinon je serais encore accusé d'être trop assidu à l'étude » affirma le moine.

Toute à la découverte, Finch ne releva pas.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Père Jérôme ? Inspecteur Fusco, Police Criminelle. J'ai des questions à vous poser »

Le prêtre les dévisagea

-« Vous étiez au monastère ? » demanda t-il en fixant John « avec l'autre homme ? »

-« En effet. Nous étions en visite » répondit Reese

-« Vous cherchiez la rédemption ? » interrogea le prêtre.

John fronça les sourcils devant cette question incongrue.

-« Non, nous étions… »

-« Vous en avez besoin pourtant ! » l'interrompit le prêtre

Reese échangea un regard avec Fusco puis celui-ci affirma :

-« Nous voulons vous interroger sur les "accidents" qui se sont produit au domaine au cours de l'année »

-« C'était la volonté de Dieu »

-« On dirait que vous l'avez appliqué à la lettre ? » ironisa l'inspecteur

-« J'applique ses préceptes. C'est ma tache » constata le prêtre avec un haussement d'épaules

-« Vous pouvez développer ? »

-« Ces hommes méritaient un châtiment pour leurs inconduites c'est tout »

Reese et Fusco échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-« Donc ces hommes devant être punis vous avez provoqué quelques accidents ? » suggéra Lionel

-« Non. C'est le seigneur qui a décidé »

-« On tourne en rond » marmonna Fusco « D'accord il a décidé, mais vous l'avez un peu aidé non ? » ajouta t-il à voix haute

-« Je ne me substitue pas au seigneur »

-« Mais vous savez ce qui s'est passé » affirma Reese

-« Ces hommes avaient fait de mauvais choix »

-« Pourquoi ? »

Le prêtre s'assied dans un fauteuil, l'air las, et soupira.

-« Ils auraient dû m'écouter et revenir dans le droit chemin pendant qu'il en était encore temps »

-« Vous qui avez l'habitude des confessions, le moment serait peut être bien choisi pour soulager votre conscience ? » suggéra Reese

-« J'ai la conscience tranquille » affirma le prêtre étonné de la remarque « J'ai toujours agit dans le respect des préceptes et j'ai voulu les aider à faire de même »

-« D'accord. Alors dites nous comment vous avez agit »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour notre édification ? » suggéra Fusco

-« Dans l'ordre, parlez nous du frère Victor » incita Reese

-« J'avais dit au frère Victor de cesser d'abuser de la boisson. La tempérance est une vertu cardinale. S'il m'avait écouté il ne se serait pas noyé. Il aurait pu suivre le chemin sans risquer de tomber dans le bassin »

-« Vous ne l'avez pas un peu poussé ?» demanda Fusco

-« Certainement pas ! Je l'ai accompagné dans sa promenade. Ensuite ses pas l'ont guidés »

-« Sauf qu'il était ivre et que ça s'est mal terminé » affirma Reese

-« Il n'aurait pas dû abuser…. »

-« D'accord » l'interrompit Fusco « on a saisit l'idée. Ensuite ? »

-« J'avais dit au frère Anselme qu'il devait honorer ses engagements et cesser ces études futiles qui lui faisait négliger ses obligations. Il passait ses nuits à observer le ciel et plusieurs fois il avait manqué l'office du matin »

-« Alors vous avez essayé de cacher la clé de la tour ? »

-« Ca l'a rendu furieux. La colère est un péché capital ! » s'offusqua le prête « J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas le raisonner »

-« Ce qui l'a condamné » jugea Fusco

-« Je lui ai redit d'arrêter. S'il m'avait écouté il n'aurait plus emprunté l'escalier de la tour et n'aurait pas heurté la corde »

Fusco saisit Reese par le bras pour l'écarter un peu puis lui chuchoter.

-« Ce type tends le piège et ensuite soit t'es raisonnable et tu reste en vie, soit tu déconnes et ça se termine mal, au final pour lui c'est la victime qui décide de son sort, il fait fort question raisonnement tordu ! »

-« Je confirme. Agir ainsi le dédouane du crime du moins dans son esprit »

Ils reprirent l'interrogatoire

-« Et le frère Joaquim ? »

-« Il était trop vaniteux. Il se vantait de connaître les plantes mieux que tout autre. L'orgueil et un péché. Il faut de la modération en toute chose » affirma le prêtre d'un ton docte.

-« Donc vous avez trafiqué sa potion ? » demanda Lionel

-« Elle devait soit disant la garder en parfaite santé mais c'est le seigneur qui décide de cela. Il n'aurait pas du continuer à en prendre. S'il s'était abstenu il serait toujours en vie »

-« C'était donc bien lui qui était visé ? » interrogea Reese

-« Il devait expier »

-« Et le frère Stanley ? Quel était son défaut ? »

-« Il était orgueilleux lui aussi, il prétendait connaître chaque chemin par cœur. Et il négligeait ses devoirs. Et aussi il était trop curieux. Il cherchait des réponses sur la mort du frère Victor mais il n'y a pas à s'interroger sur la volonté du seigneur »

-« Lui il est habillé pour l'hiver » commenta Fusco

-« Mais lui n'est pas mort » constata Reese

-« Sans doute était-il moins coupable que je le pensais ? » s'interrogea Le père Jérôme « Une blessure devait suffire ? De toute façon ce n'est pas à moi d'estimer cela »

-« Qu'en est-il du père Henry ? » interrogea Reese

Le visage du prêtre se ferma.

-« C'était le pire de tous. Il était laxiste. Il fermait les yeux sur les pires péchés de ses paroissiens. Il pardonnait tout en échange d'une prière ! Ce n'était pas suffisant ! » Martela t-il avec un regard fanatique « Et il ne m'écoutait pas, il disait que j'étais trop jeune, trop strict, qu'il fallait savoir être tolérant ! Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il faut raisonner ! Plus que tout autre il méritait d'être puni »

-« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Le père Jérôme ne répondit pas. A la place il commença à parler des autres victimes, parmi les paroissiens cette fois. Il récitait chaque fait comme s'il lisait un livre, le regard fixe, comme halluciné

-« Ce type est flippant » grimaça Fusco

Reese le saisit par les épaules et insista.

-« Qu'est-il advenu du père Henry ? »

L'autre de réagit pas tout de suite puis murmura :

-« Je ne sais pas. Il expie aussi. Mais j'ignore comment »

-« Pourtant c'est vous qui mettiez en place tout ces pièges » affirma Fusco

-« Non. Ce n'était pas mon rôle »

-« Alors que faisiez vous ? » insista l'inspecteur

-« Je devais les convaincre et rendre compte de ma mission. Que je réussisse ou pas. C'était à l'élu de choisir ensuite »

-« L'élu ? Voilà autre chose ! » grogna Fusco « C'est lui qui agissait ? »

Le prête hocha la tête en signe d'approbation

-« Qui est ce ? » demanda Reese qui sentait l'inquiétude l'envahir.

-« Le meilleur d'entre nous. Mon mentor. Le père Miguel » répondit le père Jérôme avec un air extatique.

Reese se raidit à cette réponse, son intuition ne l'avait donc pas trahi.

-« C'est lui l'auteur des pièges ? Pourtant hier c'était lui qui était visé ? » Remarqua Fusco perplexe.

-« Non. Il n'a jamais été une cible. Il a voulu le faire croire parce que vous étiez trop curieux. Surtout vous » ajouta t-il en fixant l'ex agent « Le père Miguel voit tout. Il sait. Il me désignait ceux qui avaient besoin d'entendre la bonne parole. Ceux qu'il fallait ramener dans le droit chemin. Je lui rendait compte de mes missions et il décidait de ce qui était le mieux »

-« C'est pas vrai » grinça Fusco

John réalisait qu'ils s'étaient trompés sur le compte de leur numéro. Pourtant jamais son instinct n'avait cessé d'entretenir le doute en lui mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, choisissant de suivre l'évidence.

-« C'est le père Miguel qui est derrière tout ça mais il s'est bien appliqué à détourner les soupçons sur son épouvantail »

-« Et Finch est au monastère » répliqua John inquiet

Fusco capta le sous entendu

-« Je m'occupe de lui » répondit-il en désignant le prêtre « fonce, je te rejoins »

John ne perdit pas un instant et se précipita vers sa voiture.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch sortait du bâtiment principal en compagnie du frère Simon et de son ami lorsqu'il s'entendit interpellé.

-« M Wren ? De nouveau parmi nous ? »

L'informaticien se tourna vers le prêtre.

-« Bonjour père Miguel. Je suis toujours prêt pour de nouvelles découvertes »

-« Etait-ce intéressant au moins ? »

-« Très enrichissant »

Finch capta le regard du prêtre vers les deux moines. Il vit le père Simon baisser la tête comme s'il était pris en faute puis s'éloigner pour raccompagner son ami. Cette attitude l'intrigua mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir comme son vis-à-vis l'interrogeait.

-« Vous êtes seul ? Je ne vois pas votre voiture ? »

-« Mon associé doit venir me chercher. Il était occupé ailleurs »

-« Ne serait-il pas avec son ami inspecteur ? »

-« En effet » concéda Finch

-« Et bien en attendant son retour vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé M Wren ? »

-« Volontiers Père Miguel »

Finch le suivi dans une petite cuisine et prit place à la table en espérant que le père Miguel s'y connaisse un peu dans l'art de préparer le thé.

Le prêtre commença à préparer la boisson.

-« J'ai discuté avec l'inspecteur Fusco. Je sais qu'il soupçonne le père Jérôme d'avoir commis de mauvaises actions. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ces accidents n'en étaient pas vraiment »

-« C'est difficile à imaginer je suppose » commenta Finch.

-« Je connais le père Jérôme depuis plusieurs années. Je suis un peu son formateur. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il fut dangereux. Je suppose que c'est une chance que vous ayez été sur place lors du décès du père Joaquim et que vous soyez intervenu avant que d'autres méfaits ne se produisent. Sans parler, bien sur, des interventions de votre ami hier matin sans lesquelles je ne serais peut être pas ici »

-« John a toujours eu de bons reflexes » approuva l'informaticien « Le monastère pourra retrouver toute sa tranquillité »

-« L'âme humaine est si complexe parfois » estima le prêtre en déposant une tasse de thé devant son invité.

Finch sentit le parfum délicat de la boisson et s'en réjouit. Le père Miguel prit place devant lui avec une autre tasse.

-« Les êtres peuvent être si dissimulés »

-« Sans doute » approuva Finch en buvant une gorgée. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

-« Mais au final ils se trahissent toujours » insista le prêtre

-« Certainement » murmurant l'informaticien « mais je suppose que la dissimulation a ses limites »

-« Oui. Les hommes ne peuvent pas cacher indéfiniment leurs instincts ou leurs turpitudes » ajouta le prêtre avec un regard appuyé. L'informaticien se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-« Je suppose que vous avez raison » répondit-il prudemment

-« Vous-même M Wren, vous vous êtes laissé entrainés sur un mauvais chemin »

-« Pardon ? » balbutia Finch

-« Votre ami. Ou dois-je dire votre associé ? Il vous a corrompu. A moins que ça ne soit le contraire ?

-« Je ne vois pas… » Commença l'informaticien

-« Ne jouez pas les innocents avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas que de simples associés. Je le sais. J'ai sentit le lien entre vous »

-« Nous sommes amis » affirma Finch

-« J'ai vu votre geste aussi. Vous aviez votre main posée sur lui et il ne vous pas repoussé. Votre geste n'était pas d'un simple ami, et votre façon de le regarder non plus » Le prêtre se redressa, le fixant d'un regard dur « Vous avez quitté le droit chemin pour une relation contre nature ! » accusa t-il

Finch recula un peu.

-« Je regrette père Miguel. Je ne partage pas votre opinion » affirma t-il, il bougea sur sa chaise et se sentit brusquement étourdit « L'amour n'est-il pas plus important ? Il excuse bien des choses »

Le père Miguel fronça les sourcils.

-« Alors vous pensez être autorisé à commettre les pires pêchés tant que c'est par amour ? » gronda t-il

Finch capta le regard du prêtre. Il y vit une lueur étrange _« fanatique »_ songea t-il. Il réalisa alors qu'ils s'étaient trompés _« Il n'est pas victime »_

-« C'est vous qui êtes responsables des crimes » murmura t-il

-« Ils avaient tous de bonnes excuses dans ce genre. Tous des mécréants ! » Commenta le père Miguel l'air dégouté.

Finch voulu se lever. Il ne devait pas rester ici. _« J'ai promis »_ songea t-il confus. Mais il fut pris d'un nouvel étourdissement et retomba lourdement sur sa chaise.

-« Que m'avez-vous… fait boire ? » demanda t-il fixant la tasse d'un regard angoissé.

-« Rien de bien méchant. Juste de quoi vous faire dormir un peu »

-« Que…. Que voulez vous ? » Souffla l'informaticien qui sentait ses forces lui échapper de plus en plus.

-« Vous devez recevoir une juste punition car je gage que vous ne renoncerez jamais à lui »

Finch secoua négativement la tête. Sa vue se brouillait, il se sentait faible.

-« Jamais » murmura t-il dans un dernier effort.

-« Alors il faut expier » répondit le prêtre. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres comme son invité s'affaissait sur la table, inconscient.


	8. Prisonnier

C'est bon je n'ai reçu aucune tomate (ça peut encore venir : )

Comme quoi la curiosité est un vilain défaut !

Dédicace aux mousquetaires !

Paige : garde le cap, Jade : allez une petite suite?

Val : Bonne vacances, CoolMhouse : continue de nous donner de la bonne lecture

Cooljayjay : on ne lache pas le stylo : ) Nourann : tiens un ninja de passage : )

Bonne lecture !

.

.

Parvenu au monastère en un temps record, Reese se précipita à l'accueil

-« Sœur Gabrielle avez-vous vu mon associé ? »

-« Heu oui. Il est passé ce matin » répondit la religieuse surprise de l'air inquiet de l'ex agent

-« Et le père Miguel ? Il est ici ? »

-« Oui, d'ailleurs je les ai vu ensemble un peu plus tôt »

Reese se tendit à cette annonce

-« Où sont-ils ? »

-« Et bien lorsque je les ai vu ils se dirigeaient vers l'une des cuisines mais cela fait un moment »

-« La cuisine ? Laquelle ? »

-« Celle qui est utilisée par les frères mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller c'est privé »

-« Sœur Gabrielle mon associé est en danger, je dois le retrouver ! »

-« En danger ? Mais…. » Commença la religieuse

-« Sœur Gabrielle faites moi confiance, je dois les rejoindre » plaida Reese

La jeune femme hésita un instant.

-« D'accord. Suivez-moi » affirma t-elle

Elle sortit de l'immeuble. John la suivait de près. Ils longeaient le préau lorsque la voiture de Fusco fit irruption dans la cour. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû beaucoup respecter les limites de vitesse.

-« Alors ? » cria t-il en ouvrant sa portière

-« Suis-nous » lui lança Reese

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch frissonna et ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il se trouvait dans une obscurité quasi-totale. Le mur de pierre derrière lui était dur pour son dos et suintant d'humidité et il était installé sur un sol de terre battue. Il eut un instant de panique puis se remémora ses derniers instants de conscience. Le père Miguel lui avait fait boire un soporifique, ils avaient eu cette discussion qui lui avait fait réaliser que le prêtre était la véritable menace puis il avait perdu connaissance. Mais où l'avait-il emmené ?

Il se redressa prudemment. La seule source de lumière venait d'une fissure, qu'il remarqua en levant les yeux, située plusieurs mètres au dessus de lui, inatteignable. Il finit par se lever, tâtonnant autour de lui. Il n'y avait que des pierres taillées formant une paroi inégale, froide et humide. _« Un cachot ? »_ songea t-il inquiet. Comment allait-il sortir de là ? Personne ne savait où le trouver. Il ne le savait pas lui-même d'ailleurs. Il sentit alors une forme dans sa poche : son portable ! Le prêtre ne lui avait pas retiré ! Il l'alluma et scruta l'écran : pas de réseau.

-« Evidemment » soupira t-il Cela aurait été trop simple. Il décida d'utiliser quelques secondes la fonction lampe de poche, juste le temps d'examiner les lieux. Tout autour de lui il n'y avait que des murs. Une paroi circulaire, une forme de long couloir étroit : « un puits » réalisa t-il alors. Et un puits particulièrement profond s'il mesurait la distance le séparant de la lueur du jour qui filtrait faiblement au dessus de lui.

Finch ferma les yeux et respira profondément pour calmer la panique qu'il sentait monter en lui.

 _« Je dois garder mon calme. John me retrouvera »_ Cette pensée le réconforta. Oui John allait le retrouver, il n'avait pas de doute là-dessus. Il devait juste espérer qu'il ne tarde pas trop sans quoi la faim et surtout la soif auraient raison de lui. Et le froid plus encore. A cet instant son pied heurta quelque chose. Il baissa la lampe et eut un sursaut horrifié en découvrant un corps à demi momifié. Il s'efforça de maitriser son dégout pour le détailler. Le défunt portait toujours ses vêtements, à peine abimés par le temps, et il les identifia sans peine : une soutane. La lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-« Le père Henry » chuchota t-il

Le prêtre disparu un an plus tôt. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Et s'il se trouvait là alors il était facile de deviner qui l'avait abandonné au fond de ce puits. Finch recula autant qu'il le pouvait et se laissa tomber au sol. Il s'y recroquevilla dans un geste de protection. Il eut le reflexe d'éteindre son portable pour économiser la batterie.

-« John » murmura t-il désemparé.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« C'est ici » annonça la sœur Gabrielle en désignant une porte double. Reese la poussa brusquement et entra, Fusco sur les talons. La religieuse hésita une seconde puis les suivit à son tour.

Ils trouvèrent le père Miguel occupé à essuyer deux tasses. Il les accueillit avec un sourire moqueur.

-« Vous êtes déjà là ? Peut être plus intelligent que je ne le pensais alors » jugea t-il

-« Où est mon associé ? » Interrogea Reese

-« Votre "associé" ? Ou votre "compagnon" ? Ou peut être votre "âme damné" ? Que retenez-vous ? »

L'ex agent lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-« Il expie ses péchés et les vôtres » précisa le prêtre.

John serra les poings

-« Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? »

-« Vous le savez bien » il s'avança, nerveux, « Vous entretenez une relation coupable avec cet homme. Même si vous prenez soin de la cacher »

Reese se mordit les lèvres.

-« Il a fini par avouer lui ! »

-« Et alors ? Vous ne pourrez rien y changer ! »

-« Au contraire ! Il était temps de remédier à cela ! » Martela t-il avec un regard fou.

-« Père Miguel… » Plaida la sœur Gabrielle

Ce dernier se tourna vivement vers elle.

-« Taisez-vous créature du diable ! Une femme n'a pas sa place en ces lieux ! » Lui cria t-il

La jeune femme recula, effrayée. Fusco s'interposa, se plaçant devant elle.

Reese se rapprocha du prêtre.

-« Dites moi où est Harold ou je ne réponds plus de rien » menaça t-il d'une voix sourde.

-« Je ne dirais rien » répliqua le père Miguel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine « vous devez connaître votre juste punition ! »

-« Vous êtes fou » grinça Reese

-« C'est aussi ce que disait le père Henry mais c'était un mauvais serviteur. Lui aussi devait expier »

-« Le père Henry était bon et intègre » protesta courageusement la sœur Gabrielle tout en restant prudemment derrière Fusco.

-« Il était laxiste ! » gronda l'autre « il tolérait des situations inconvenantes. Il fermait les yeux sur des horreurs. Il avait failli à sa mission. Il était temps de l'arrêter ! »

-« Vous l'avez tué ? » demanda Fusco.

-« Je suis un homme de Dieu » répliqua le prêtre en lui jetant un regard méprisant « Je ne tue pas. Mais je peux donner un coup de pouce au destin »

-« Avec l'aide de votre marionnette qui vous mâchez le travail »

-« Le père Jérôme est une bonne recrue. Il suit les préceptes à la lettre. Enfin je crains qu'il n'ai été un peu trop bavard »

-« C'est affreux » gémit la sœur Gabrielle.

-« C'est pour cela que vous avez imaginé tout ces pièges ? Toujours des actions indirectes. Libres aux victimes de se jeter dans le piège ou pas »

-« Si ces mécréants avaient agit raisonnablement ils seraient toujours en vie » approuva l'autre « Nous leur avions donné une chance ils ne l'ont pas saisi »

-« Vous n'aviez pas à juger et encore moins à faire justice » répliqua Fusco.

Le prêtre allait répondre lorsque John, a bout de patience, le saisit par le col, le plaquant durement contre le mur.

-« Où est Harold ? » gronda t-il

-« Vous devrez le trouver…. Je ne dirais rien » haleta le père Miguel à demi étranglé.

Reese resserra la prise mais Fusco le tira par le bras.

-« Laisse tomber, il ne parlera pas, il faut se mettre à sa recherche, on perd du temps » plaida t-il.

L'ex agent lâcha prise à contrecœur mais sa victime n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se retrouva au sol, assommé.

-« Il se tiendra tranquille » annonça t-il. Fusco approuva

-« Il nous faut un endroit où l'enfermer »

La sœur Gabrielle hocha la tête.

-« Dans sa cellule. Suivez moi c'est tout près »

L'inspecteur chargea le coupable sur son épaule et alla le déposer dans la chambre dont il ferma soigneusement la porte à clé.

-« Par où chercher ? » demanda t-il « c'est immense ici ! »

-« Il faut fouiller chaque bâtiment » répondit Reese « Chaque salle, chaque local »

-« Il nous faudrait du renfort mais ça va attirer l'attention » remarqua Lionel.

John hésita.

-« Attendons un peu » approuva t-il à contrecœur.

-« Si dans deux heures nous ne l'avons pas trouvé j'appelle la cavalerie »

-« D'accord. Il faut se répartir les bâtiments » affirma Reese qui s'efforçait de garder la tête froide.

-« Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas blessé » émit Lionel, disant tout haut ce que John pensait tout bas. Il le vit serrer les poings

-« S'il est vivant il faut le trouver » affirma t-il « Sinon… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais son regard parlait pour lui.

-« Attends ! T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? » Répliqua Lionel posant une main sur le bras de John pour le secouer « Il ne tue pas, il aide le destin. Je sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais si on agit vite on peut le sauver » En tout cas il voulait y croire.

-« Je vais prévenir les moines » annonça Sœur Gabrielle « et nous fouillerons le bâtiment principal » ajouta t-elle en courant vers la porte de derrière pour atteindre le jardin

-« Allons dans le bâtiment en face » jugea Reese.

-« En avant » affirma Fusco en le suivant. Ils se partagèrent le bâtiment. Reese se dirigeant vers le sous sol tandis que l'inspecteur attaquait les étages.

Lionel arpentait minutieusement chaque pièce, examinant chaque recoin à la recherche d'une éventuelle pièce secrète. Il soupira devant une énième salle vide. Le domaine était tellement grand ! Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce, un ancien bureau à priori. Brusquement un détail attira son attention.

-« Mais bien sur ! » s'exclama t-il

L'instant suivant, il dévalait l'escalier, quittait précipitamment l'immeuble et se précipitait au volant de sa voiture avant de démarrer en trombe.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Finch se secoua. Il avait de plus en plus froid. Sa température corporelle était en chute libre et il n'avait rien pour se réchauffer. Il pensa au père Henry. Ce n'était sans doute ni la faim ni la soif qui l'avait tué mais bien le froid. Il avait dû glisser peu à peu en état d'hypothermie et ne s'était pas réveillé. Le père Miguel tenait là un moyen sur de se débarrasser de qui le gênait. _« Il ne tue pas, le froid le fait pour lui »_ songea t-il _« S'il n'avait pas agit ainsi pour les autres c'était sans doute qu'un trop grand nombre de disparitions aurait semblait suspect. Un accident bien maquillé était aussi efficace. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grain de sable ne se glisse dans la mécanique sous la forme d'un agent un peu trop perspicace »_

Il avait remarqué des traces de frottement sur ses vêtements. Il avait dû le descendre à l'aide d'une corde. Logique, s'il l'avait poussé il aurait pu être tué par sa chute et le prêtre serait devenu un meurtrier. Il devait donc faire en sorte que sa victime arrive intacte dans sa prison de pierre. Le raisonnement était particulier mais Finch songea qu'il l'arrangeait bien finalement. Il lui suffisait de tenir jusqu'à ce que John le retrouve.

Il se leva et s'efforça de bouger un peu. Son dos le faisait souffrir. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir les parois. Les pierres étaient inégales mais il se sentait incapable de les escalader. C'était bien trop haut. Et s'il chutait il n'aurait pas la moindre chance d'en réchapper. Non, mieux valait attendre les secours

-« John ne tardera plus » chuchota t-il pour se donner du courage. Sa foi en lui inébranlable.

Il alluma brièvement son portable et se raidit en constatant qu'il était là depuis plus de deux heures. _« Mais il faut le temps qu'il réalise que j'ai disparu et qu'il vienne jusqu'ici. Peut être me cherchera t-il d'abord à la bibliothèque ou chez nous me croyant rentrer ? Non il commencera par appeler et n'obtenant pas de réponse il comprendra que je ne suis pas rentré. Et puis il devait passer me chercher, donc il viendra forcement au monastère. Mais le père Miguel va lui mentir et il risque alors de retourner en ville. Mais s'il ne me trouve pas il reviendra au domaine. Cela lui fera perdre du temps mais il reviendra c'est sur. Je dois juste l'attendre, ce puits est forcement sur le site, le père Miguel n'aurait pas eu assez de temps pour m'emmener plus loin »._ Du moins c'était à espérer.

Finch songea que John devait vivre la même angoisse qu'il avait lui-même connu un an plus tôt lorsque son agent avait été enlevé par Lucia Cuthbert. A cette différence près que lui le savait en vie alors que John pouvait supposer le contraire. Ils venaient juste de se trouver à cette époque et ils étaient sortis de cette épreuve plus soudés qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. _« Un mal pour un bien »_ songea t-il

Il fit le tour de sa prison, se forçant à bouger. Il se frictionna essayant de générer un peu de chaleur. Il ferma les yeux, imaginant le corps de John contre le sien. La seule chaleur qui pourrait le réchauffer à cet instant, celle dont il avait le plus besoin.

-« Bientôt » chuchota t-il pour lui-même

.

OoooooooooO

.

Reese retrouva la sœur Gabrielle sur le parvis.

-« Alors ? »

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé. Le frère Francis fouille les jardins. Frère Simon et Frère Colin sont dans les bureaux, mais c'est si vaste ! » Remarqua la religieuse dépitée.

John jeta un regard anxieux autour de lui.

-« Il est forcement sur le site »

-« Le problème est qu'il y a de nombreuses salles, dont certaines sont inaccessibles quand on n'en connait pas précisément l'entrée »

-« Et le père Miguel les connait ? »

-« Je l'ignore. Le père Henry les connaissait. Il lui en avait peut être parlé ? »

Reese passa une main sur son visage. Chaque minute qui passait diminuait leurs chances de le retrouver vivant. Ils allaient devoir demander de l'aide.

-« J'ai mis un cierge à Saint Antoine en passant dans la chapelle. Nous allons le retrouver » lui dit doucement la sœur touchée de son désarroi.

-« Merci » murmura Reese machinalement.

Il prit son portable pour joindre Fusco et remarqua alors que sa voiture n'était plus dans la cour

-« Vous avez vu Lionel ? »

-« L'inspecteur ? Non pas depuis tout à l'heure »

John allait enclencher son numéro lorsque la berline entra dans la cour soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il s'avança tandis que Fusco ouvrait la portière et s'extirpait du véhicule.

-« J'amène du renfort » lui cria t-il

John vit Bear bondir hors de l'habitacle et accourir vers lui, il s'accroupit pour le caresser.

-« Bear » souffla t-il « brave chien »

-« Si quelqu'un peut le trouver c'est bien lui » affirma Fusco « il a un flair hors pair » ajouta t-il pour la sœur Gabrielle.

-« C'est une idée géniale. Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé ? » se morigéna John.

-« Logique ! T'es tellement stressé que ton cerveau tourne au ralentit comme celui de Finch pendant ton enlèvement ! » Énonça Lionel

John lui lança un regard interloqué mais ne releva pas. Il entraina Bear vers sa voiture où il savait pouvoir trouver une veste de son compagnon. Il la fit sentir au chien qui frétilla en reconnaissant l'odeur de son second maître. Il renifla le sol et partit en trottant vers le bâtiment. John et Lionel juste derrière lui. Bear les mena directement à la cuisine où il s'installa devant la chaise que l'informaticien avait occupé quelques heures plus tôt.

-« C'est bien Bear. Il était là tu as raison » le flatta Reese.

-« Mais nous ce qu'on veut savoir c'est où il est maintenant » ajouta Fusco

-« Cherche mon chien, cherche » l'incita l'ex agent utilisant des ordres en Néerlandais pour l'encourager.

La sœur Gabrielle l'observa étonné.

-« C'est un chien polyglotte » lui affirma Fusco, sérieux.

Bear comprenant que la mission n'était pas terminée renifla de nouveau le sol avant de s'élancer hors de la pièce. Il continua d'avancer le nez au sol et atteignit la cellule où Fusco avait enfermé le père Miguel. Celui-ci, réveillé, les invectiva, furieux.

-« Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à moi ? Vous serez punis ! Vous serez … » Il s'interrompit net en apercevant Bear « Que fait cette créature ici ? Il ne le retrouvera pas ! Vous arriverez trop tard de toute façon » brama t-il « il doit être puni ! »

-« C'est ça on lui dira » ricana Fusco « Il a du sentir l'odeur de Finch sur ses vêtements. Continue Bear, trouve-le ! »

John ne dit rien se contentant de fixer d'un regard méprisant ce mauvais serviteur, se réservant de lui faire sentir sa colère s'il n'arrivait pas à temps pour sauver celui qu'il aimait. Sœur Gabrielle capta la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux et frémit devant cette souffrance presque palpable.

Bear avait repris sa course et quitta cette fois le bâtiment, toujours suivit par les deux hommes et la sœur Gabrielle qui ne les quittait pas. Il traversa la cour puis un jardin et s'arrêta net près de la clôture, grattant le sol. Le cœur de John manqua un battement en le voyant faire mais il aperçu alors un petit carré de tissu. Il se pencha et le ramassa.

-« C'est à Finch ? » demanda Fusco

-« Oui » confirma John

-« Donc on est sur la bonne voie ! »

-« Encore un petit effort » encouragea John en flattant son chien. Bear jappa et reprit ses recherches.

-« Ca mène où par là ? » demanda Lionel

-« A d'anciens entrepôts » répondit sœur Gabrielle « Autrefois il existait une petite gare de triage. Elle est désaffectée depuis bien longtemps. Il reste juste quelques entrepôts délabrés, une ou deux mines aussi… »

-« Des mines » grimaça l'inspecteur « J'espère qu'il n'est pas là dedans ! »

-« Moi aussi inspecteur. Ce sont de vrais labyrinthes »

John ne dit rien. La tension en lui devenait insupportable. Il se sentait impuissant et en souffrait comme un damné. Et toujours la pensée qu'il n'avait pas su le protéger lui torturait l'esprit. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas interdit de venir en ces lieux avant la fin de la mission ? L'idée fixe qu'il ne serait plus rien sans lui…

Bear continua sur l'esplanade mais ne se dirigea pas vers les mines. Fusco s'accorda un soupir de soulagement. Arrivé devant un vieux hangar il parut hésiter, chercha, puis il le contourna et fit encore quelques mètres jusqu'à une plaque de fer posée sur le sol. Là il se remit à gratter la terre pour attirer l'attention de son trio d'accompagnateur.


	9. Appaisement

Va t-on sauver notre cher curieux ?

Spéciale dédicace aux mousquetaires

Jade : je vous salue bien bas madame la présidente du club des PLMPAF : )

(Je crois que tu vas trouver des adhérentes !)

Merci a toutes pour vos commentaires toujours appréciés!

.

.

Finch sursauta, brusquement tiré de la torpeur insidieuse qui l'envahissait. Un léger bruit de grattement lui parvenait. C'était infime. Pourtant il était sur de percevoir ce son. Il leva les yeux vers la lueur. D'autres sons lui parvinrent puis un aboiement. _« Bear »_ songea t-il aussitôt. Il était sur que c'était lui, il ne s'interrogea même pas pour savoir si c'était possible, il le savait c'est tout.

Il se leva, fixant toujours la lueur. Des bruits étouffés continuaient de lui parvenir. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite comme les sons devenaient plus forts. Des voix. Tout à coup la lueur s'élargit et le ciel lui apparut aussitôt suivi par le visage de John penché au bord du vide.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« C'est quoi cette plaque ? » interrogea Fusco

-« Je pense que c'est un ancien puits. Il y en a plusieurs sur le site » répondit sœur Gabrielle.

-« Il faut la soulever » intima Reese

-« Mon dieu vous ne pensez pas que votre ami s'y trouve » s'exclama la sœur que cette idée épouvanta.

-« Ce chien se trompe jamais » affirma Fusco s'efforçant de masquer son stress : si Finch se trouvait là dedans y avait-il une chance qu'il soit indemne ? Il croisa le regard de John et y lu la même interrogation. Il saisit résolument une extrémité de la plaque alors que l'ex agent avait empoigné l'autre côté. Ils soulevèrent la lourde plaque de métal et la déposèrent plus loin. John s'agenouilla aussitôt près de l'ouverture et scruta le fond du puits.

-« Harold ? » appela t-il d'une voix angoissée qu'il ne reconnu même pas comme la sienne. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en apercevant une forme bouger. Une voix surgit des profondeurs.

-« Je suis là John »

John ferma les yeux quelques secondes tandis qu'un soulagement intense envahissait chaque parcelle de son être.

-« Ouais ! » s'exclama Fusco soulagé « Tenez bon Finch ! »

-« Etes vous blessé ? » cria Reese

-« Non. Je vais bien »

-« Nous allons vous sortir de là » affirma l'ex agent en se penchant davantage pour l'apercevoir. Il se sentit tiré violement en arrière.

-« Hey ! Fait gaffe ! Te penche pas autant sinon tu vas le rejoindre plus vite que prévu et pas entier ! » Protesta Lionel

-« Il nous faut quelque chose pour le remonter » répliqua John

-« Je sais où trouver une échelle de corde » affirma la sœur Gabrielle.

-« Ca devrait le faire » Jugea Fusco. Il se tourna vers John « Va la chercher, je reste ici pour surveiller »

John lui lança un regard tendu, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner.

-« Dépêche-toi ! Tu ne vas pas le faire attendre trois heures ? Et tu cours plus vite que moi ! »

Indécis, John allait répliquer quand la voix de Finch lui parvint.

-« Je vais bien M Reese. Je vous attends »

L'ex agent réagit aussitôt.

-« Je reviens tout de suite » affirma t-il en s'élançant derrière la sœur Gabrielle qui avait déjà quelques mètres d'avance et courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Fusco s'agenouilla près du bord.

-« Désolé Finch mais j'avais peur de le retrouver au fond avec vous si j'allais chercher l'échelle moi-même »

-« Je sais inspecteur. J'avais deviné »

-« On peut dire que vous lui faites de l'effet » ricana Lionel

Finch se sentit rougir

-« Je suis heureux de vous entendre » constata t-il soulagé

-« C'est Bear qu'il faut remercier. On avait commencé à fouiller les bâtiments puis je me suis rendu compte qu'il nous fallait l'aide d'un expert »

-« Vous avez bien pensé, merci inspecteur » répondit l'informaticien puis il ajouta « Merci Bear »

Le chien aboya joyeusement tournant autour du puits.

-« Le père Miguel était derrière tout ça » commenta Fusco « Mais on a compris trop tard »

-« Moi aussi inspecteur. Je n'ai pas été assez méfiant »

-« Ca ne vous ressemble pas Finch ! »

-« Je crois que je me suis un peu trop laissé absorber par d'autre détails. C'est aussi le père Miguel qui a fait disparaitre le père Henry »

-« Il vous l'a avoué ? »

-« Pas expressément mais j'ai trouvé son corps »

-« Où ça ? » demanda Fusco

-« Ici. Dans le puits »

-« Heu…. Vous voulez dire que vous êtes avec le…. »

-« Oui inspecteur et sans vouloir être irrespectueux j'apprécierai de renoncer à cette compagnie »

-« Je comprends » approuva Fusco avec une grimace.

-« Il devait utiliser ces puits pour se débarrasser des gêneurs » suggéra l'informaticien

-« Ouais. C'était pratique comme installation parce qu'il était sur de les tuer sans avoir à le faire lui-même. Bonjour la logique de tordu ! »

-« Je suis bien d'accord inspecteur »

-« Franchement en ce moment on a que des cas. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié la galerie » grogna Lionel

-« Désolé inspecteur »

-« Je crois que vous aussi vous allez avoir votre lot de cauchemar après un séjour dans ce puits »

-« Je le crains en effet »

-« Mais John sera là » suggéra Fusco

-« J'aurai le meilleur des remparts pour les oublier » approuva Finch

-« Ouais j'imagine » ricana Lionel _« en tout cas il a les mêmes mots que lui »_ songea t-il

Finch ne put s'empêcher de le trouver trop taquin mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir !

Des pas précipités se firent entendre. John revenait au pas de course, sœur Gabrielle s'efforçant de le suivre loin derrière. Bear s'élança à sa rencontre et saisit un morceau de corde dans sa gueule comme pour participer.

-« Y'a des poteaux là bas pour l'accrocher » remarqua Fusco en attrapant un côté de l'échelle. Ils s'occupèrent d'ancrer solidement les cordes. John observait les minces barreaux de bois et il espérait qu'ils étaient vraiment solides.

-« Je descends « affirma t-il

-« Je peux essayer de remonter seul M Reese » suggéra Finch

-« Non, je descends et je pourrais surveiller votre remontée et intervenir en cas de besoin » répliqua Reese sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contestation.

-« D'accord » concéda son associé, finalement plus rassuré par cette option.

John descendit aussi rapidement que possible tout en restant prudent. Pas question de se blesser et de ne pouvoir secourir son compagnon. Dès qu'il fut parvenu en bas, Finch vint se blottir contre lui, pressant son visage contre son épaule, cherchant sa chaleur, rassuré de sentir ses bras se refermaient sur lui.

-« Harold vous êtes glacé ! » chuchota John

-« Je vais bien et maintenant que vous êtes là je suis en sécurité » marmonna Finch le nez dans sa chemise pour mieux retrouver son odeur.

John caressait doucement son dos qu'il devinait douloureux.

-« Je regrette…. » Commença t-il, perturbé par ses remords.

Finch se redressa dès les premiers mots et posa une main sur ses lèvres.

-« Plus tard…..ou jamais » l'interrompit-il « Pour l'instant je veux juste votre présence » chuchota t-il remplaçant sa main par ses lèvres posées doucement sur celles de son compagnon. John lui rendit son baiser.

-« Il faut remonter maintenant » affirma Reese « Je serais juste derrière, vous ne risquez rien »

-« Je sais » murmura l'informaticien

-« Ca va en bas ? » cria Fusco

-« Oui Lionel, on arrive »

-« Ok. Je suis à la réception »

Finch commença prudemment la remontée. John le suivait prêt à parer à toute glissade, mais l'informaticien atteignit le sommet sans encombre. Fusco l'agrippa fermement.

-« On y est. Bien content de vous revoir ! » S'exclama t-il

-« Moi aussi inspecteur » répliqua Finch. Il recula un peu pour laisser l'accès libre à John.

-« Je vais vous aider » proposa la sœur Gabrielle le voyant un peu étourdi. Elle lui prit le bras pour qu'il garde l'équilibre.

-« Merci » murmura Finch. Le froid ne lui valait décidément rien.

Fusco aida John à sortir à son tour

-« Allons aux cuisines et je vous ferais un café pour vous aider à vous réchauffer M Wren » affirma la sœur Gabrielle.

Finch ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot.

-« Vous n'avez pas plutôt du thé ? » demanda John

Finch ne put que sourire à ce reflexe de son partenaire, toujours concentré sur son bien être même en de pareilles circonstances.

Ils commencèrent à avancer vers les bâtiments, Bear trotter en avant, ouvrant fièrement la marche. John reprit le bras de son compagnon pour le soutenir.

-« Appuyez vous sur moi » intima t-il en voyant la raideur de son partenaire.

-« Ce puits était vraiment trop humide pour moi » justifia celui-ci.

-« Ne craignez rien. Je ne vous lâche plus jusqu'à ce que vous soyez réchauffé » lui chuchota Reese avant de poser un discret baiser contre sa tempe, profitant du moment où sœur Gabrielle leur tournait le dos.

-« Bear aura bien mérité une récompense » remarqua Fusco

-« John s'en chargera. Il a l'équipement qu'il faut pour cela » ironisa Finch

-« Ah ouais ? » interrogea l'inspecteur curieux.

-« Equipement ? » répéta John étonné

-« Oui votre nouvel appareil à beignet » se moqua l'informaticien

-« Ah c'est vrai. Bonne idée » s'amusa Reese

-« Attendez ! John fait des pâtisseries ? Je pourrais payer pour voir ça ! » Rigola Fusco

-« Ce ne serait pas dans tes moyens Lionel » marmonna John devinant qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

-« Ca fait partie de ses talents cachés inspecteur » affirma Finch qui ne résista pas à la tentation d'en rajouter un peu.

-« Je tiens absolument à gouter ça ! » déclara joyeusement Fusco. Il avait là de quoi taquiner l'ex agent pour plusieurs semaines et s'en réjouissait d'avance.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Fusco revint dans la cuisine et prit la tasse de café que lui tendait sœur Gabrielle.

-« C'était mon chef. La cavalerie ne va pas tarder. Ca va faire un foin cette histoire ! »

-« C'est horrible » jugea sœur Gabrielle « Je savais que le père Miguel avait des idées bien arrêtées sur certains préceptes mais pas à ce point. Ni qu'il pouvait être aussi manipulateur »

-« Moi je ne l'aurais pas cru capable d'une telle duplicité » affirma le frère Simon

-« J'ai rien contre les préceptes » affirma Fusco avec un haussement d'épaules « mais à notre époque y'a des idées qu'il faudrait réactualiser »

-« Question de tolérance » murmura John

Finch était assis sur un banc, enveloppé dans une couverture, les mains serrées sur sa tasse. Reese avait pris place à ses côtés, passant machinalement la main dans son dos pour le frictionner.

-« J'ai toujours dit qu'il faut s'adapter à notre époque, nous ne pouvons aller contre l'évolution » commenta le père Simon.

-« Espérons que ça ira mieux avec le prochain prieur » jugea le frère Colin

-« Je vais retourner à mes occupations » annonça le frère Francis

-« Nous aussi » approuva le frère Colin

Le frère Simon approcha de la table

-« M Wren je suis désolé de vous avoir attiré ici. Je me sens responsable »

-« Il ne faut pas Frère Simon. Vous n'étiez pas au courant des agissements du père Miguel, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher »

-« Merci M Wren. J'espère que vous ne garderez pas un trop mauvais souvenir de ces lieux »

-« Pas du tout. Je pense même que j'y reviendrais. Nous avons encore quelques ouvrages à étudier » Finch sentit John se tendre imperceptiblement. Il glissa discrètement une de ses mains sous la couverture et la posa doucement sur son genou dans un geste rassurant.

-« Avec plaisir M Wren » répondit le frère Simon, enthousiaste. Il s'inclina pour les saluer et quitta la cuisine.

-« Prêt Harold ? »

-« Oui allons y » approuva celui-ci

Ils remercièrent la sœur Gabrielle. Profitant du moment où Finch repliait la couverture et la déposait sur un meuble à l'entrée, la religieuse retint un instant l'ex agent.

-« Veiller bien sur lui M Randall » lui chuchota t-elle « Et ne laisser pas des préjugés d'un autre temps vous atteindre »

John la fixa un instant. Elle lui sourit.

-« Je suivrais vos conseils ma sœur » lui chuchota l'ex agent avec un clin d'œil.

.

Bear monta le premier dans le véhicule et s'allongea sur le siège arrière pour un petit somme.

Finch s'installa sur son siège avec un soupir de soulagement.

-« Voulez vous que je pousse le chauffage ? » proposa l'ex agent

-« Ca ira merci »

-« Où allons-nous ? Loft, bibliothèque, maison ? »

-« Loft » choisit l'informaticien. C'était le plus proche et il avait hâte de se poser un peu.

Reese conduisit aussi rapidement que possible.

Comme ils franchissaient le seuil de l'appartement il remarqua que son compagnon se détendait enfin. Il se promit de veiller attentivement, persuadé que Finch avait été plus secoué par son aventure qu'il ne voulait bien le laisser paraitre.

-« Vous avez faim ? »

-« Non pas vraiment »

-« Bon je commanderais plus tard » répondit John « Vous devriez prendre une douche, cela vous aiderait à vous réchauffer et ensuite au lit, vous avez besoin de reposer votre dos »

-« Bien docteur » se moqua Finch

-« Besoin de médicament ? » insista Reese

-« Non. Pas pour le moment »

-« D'accord. Vous n'avez qu'à demander »

Finch se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Sur le seuil il se retourna.

-« John ? »

-« Oui Harold ? »

-« N'aviez vous pas dit que vous ne me lâcheriez pas tant que je ne me serais pas réchauffé ? »

-« Je l'ai dit » approuva Reese avec un mince sourire.

-« Vous ne tenez donc plus vos promesses ? » demanda Finch en tendant la main vers lui.

John s'avança et saisit sa main.

-« Cela dépend » murmura t-il. Il l'attira dans ses bras « Mais envers vous je les tiens toujours » ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser.

.

OoooooooooO

.

Des chuchotements étouffés tirèrent Finch du sommeil. Il remua et se tendit aussitôt, la douleur bien plus présente qu'à l'ordinaire, conséquence logique de son séjour dans le puits. La veille, elle était encore supportable lorsque John l'avait installé dans leur lit, exigeant qu'il se repose. Il n'avait pas tardé à s'endormir pour se réveiller en pleine nuit, secoué par un cauchemar dans lequel son partenaire se trouvait prisonnier du puits et où il ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre. Il avait aussitôt sentit un corps ferme mouler le sien, deux bras solides l'entourer, avant d'entendre des mots rassurants chuchotés à son oreille. _« J'aurai le meilleur des remparts »_ se rappela t-il. Il s'était alors laisser aller et s'était rendormi rapidement sans voir le regard attentif de son partenaire qui ne le quittait pas.

Finch entendit un léger jappement suivi d'un rire étouffé et compris que John devait s'amuser avec son chien. Il s'efforça de se redresser mais ne put retenir un gémissement douloureux. Aussi faible soit-il, il ne pouvait échapper à Bear qui fut presque aussitôt au pied du lit, John à la suite.

-« Bonjour Harold » lança t-il. Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser puis saisit un support dissimulé derrière la tête du lit, le déplia, y posa un oreiller et aida son partenaire à s'appuyer sur le tout.

-« Evidemment vous savez » grogna l'informaticien vexé.

-« Que votre dos vous fait mal ? bien sur, après les événements d'hier c'est logique »

Finch soupira frustré. Bear avait posé sa tête au bord de la couche et il le caressa tout en observant son compagnon se diriger vers le coin cuisine. Il le vit revenir avec un plateau qu'il plaça devant lui avant de s'installer de l'autre côté du lit. L'informaticien détailla le contenu. Thé, jus d'orange, un des flacons contenant ses médicaments contre la douleur et une assiette dont le contenu était dissimulé sous une serviette.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Finch avec un regard perplexe vers son associé. Celui-ci lui sourit sans répondre. Alors il se décida à soulever le tissu.

-« J'ai fait des progrès vous ne trouvez pas ? Ils sont presque ronds »

Bear approuva d'un jappement joyeux. Tournant joyeusement près de lui.

-« En effet » concéda l'informaticien dubitatif.

-« J'ai même fait un glaçage »

L'informaticien prit un beignet, le glaçage était trop liquide et goutta sur l'assiette.

-« Enfin une tentative » ajouta Reese un peu déconfit.

Finch observa son air désappointé, l'enthousiasme excessif de Bear à côté de lui, l'aspect singulier des beignets loin d'être aussi ronds que prévus et dégoulinant du glaçage raté et… il se mit à rire. Un rire doux, sincère, joyeux… qui fit sourire son compagnon, fit disparaitre la tension, qui le fit se sentir bien, heureux.

L'informaticien posa une main sur sa joue et lui donna un baiser.

-« Merci John » murmura t-il.

Reese sourit. Il savait que ce remerciement n'était pas seulement destiné aux beignets ou aux soins.

Il prit un gâteau et le tendit à son associé qui mordit dedans sans hésitation. Lorsque Finch eut terminé il prit un beignet à son tour et agit de même pour son compagnon.

-« Ils sont excellents. Il reste juste à travailler l'aspect » affirma t-il taquin.

-« Je vais m'y employer avec mon coach» répondit Reese avec un clin d'œil vers Bear.

Ce matin là, il avait pressenti que son compagnon se réveillerait avec des douleurs plus fortes qu'à l'ordinaire après le séjour humide de la veille. Et il savait que lorsque cela se produisait Finch était toujours de mauvaise humeur, blessé dans son orgueil. Mais Reese était bien décidé à changer cela et il se félicitait d'y avoir pleinement réussi. Finch n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait délibérément confectionné des gâteaux irréguliers et volontairement raté le glaçage. Cela resterait un secret entre Bear et lui…


	10. Anniversaire

Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre

Il est temps de découvrir le cadeau

Merci aux fidèles. Vos encouragements sont un vrai bonheur !

A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure

.

.

Finch entendit vibrer son téléphone. Il ouvrit les yeux et tendit la main pour s'en emparer. Un post it était collé dessus, il le décolla et décrocha.

-« Bonjour Inspecteur Fusco

-« Bonjour Finch. Comment ça va ? »

-« Bien je vous remercie »

-« Vous ne vous ressentez pas trop de votre petit tour sous terre ? »

-« Non. Et de toute façon je suis bien soigné »

-« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire » répondit Fusco « Je voulais vous tenir au courant. Nos deux fanatiques ont été inculpés ce matin mais on en a pas fini. Je ne sais pas comment la nouvelle a pu se rependre aussi vite mais ce matin il y a eu un vrai défilé au commissariat. Une douzaine de personne qui en avait à raconter sur les deux coupables »

-« Leur arrestation a délié les langues »

-« Ouais. Et plus il y aura de témoignage plus il y aura d'années de prison… »

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose inspecteur »

-« Non c'est sur mais en attendant c'est un peu le bazar et je ne parle pas de la paperasse! »

-« Je suis désolé pour vous inspecteur » répondit Finch sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire

-« Je vous tiendrais au courant. John est avec vous ? »

-« Non. Il est sorti promener Bear et acheter le déjeuner » répondit l'informaticien prévenu par le post it trouvé sur son portable.

-« Ok, vous lui passerez le message de toute façon »

-« Bien sur inspecteur »

-« Alors à plus Finch. Pour la prochaine arrestation »

-« Passez une bonne journée inspecteur »

-« Vous aussi et amusez vous bien ! » ajouta Fusco avant de raccrocher

 _« Amusez vous bien »_ se répéta Finch en fronçant les sourcils _« pourquoi a-t-il dit cela ? »_

Un quart d'heure plus tard il entendit la porte et vit surgir Bear près de lui. Il le caressa »

-« Réveillé Harold ? Vous avez trouvé mon mot ? »

-« Oui je l'ai trouvé en décrochant mon téléphone pour répondre à l'inspecteur Fusco »

-« Tant mieux. Je préférais vous avertir. Vous dormiez profondément quand je suis sorti »

-« Les médicaments » marmonna Finch

-« De toute façon vous en aviez besoin. Et je vous précise tout de suite que nous n'avons pas de numéro donc vous pouvez vous reposer. Je dirais même que vous le devez et que j'y veillerais »

-« Quel docteur redoutable » ironisa Finch

-« J'ai eu un bon exemple. A ce sujet comment va votre dos ? »

-« Beaucoup mieux »

-« Bien. Et que voulez Fusco ? »

-« Seulement nous tenir au courant de l'enquête. Apparemment beaucoup de gens se sont manifestés contre les coupables »

-« Il doit se réjouir de la paperasse »

-« Exactement » répondit Finch amusé

-« Ca doit lui rappeler l'enquête avec Hamilton »

-« Certainement. Toutefois ce sera sans doute moins long et moins grave en ce qui concerne les conséquences vu le nombre de procès que l'affaire de M Hamilton a généré et le fait que certain sont à peine en cours d'instruction »

-« Oui. Les dégâts ne seront pas les mêmes » approuva Reese. Il s'approcha

-« Vous venez déjeuner ? » demanda t-il avant de l'embrasser.

-« J'arrive » répondit Finch en se redressant.

-« Hum. N'oubliez pas de vous habiller avant ou je change de menu » menaça l'ex agent dans un nouveau baiser.

-« Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque : j'ai faim » répondit l'informaticien

-« Ok » approuva Reese en retournant vers la table, il se retourna un instant « au pire j'attendrais le moment du dessert »

-« Incorrigible » marmonna Finch

Il se glissa près de la penderie pour s'habiller.

-« En revanche, avant de raccrocher l'inspecteur Fusco m'a dit _« Amusez vous bien »_ Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là »

Reese hésita. Il devinait à quoi Fusco faisait allusion. Mais Finch y avait-il pensé ? _« Il y avait pensé pour nos six mois »_ songea Reese.

L'informaticien l'observait discrètement. Il vit son hésitation _« Donc il sait de quoi il s'agit »_ songea t-il.

-« Vous avez une idée ?» insista t-il

John se décida :

-« Je crois que Lionel a juste une bonne mémoire des dates »

-« Et ? »

-« Et peut être dans quelques jours accepterez vous de fêter notre anniversaire ? » demanda John se tournant vers lui avec un sourire un peu hésitant.

-« Notre anniversaire ? « répéta Finch « Oh je vois » murmura t-il en réalisant la date.

-« Ca vous tente ? » demanda Reese

-« Bien sur » répondit l'informaticien. Il avança jusqu'à son compagnon « je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde ! » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

.

OoooooooooO

.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

 _._

-« C'est bon superman, je prends le relais » annonça Fusco « Avec le dossier que m'as transmis Finch je devrais comprendre » ironisa t-il

-« Merci Lionel, je suis un peu pressé »

-« T'aurais pas un anniversaire à fêter par hasard ? »

-« Tu deviens perspicace Lieutenant ! »

-« Et le cadeau est prêt ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que c'est ? »

-« Appelle Harold demain il te le dira. Mais pas trop tôt il risque de veiller tard » ajouta Reese avec un sourire mystérieux.

-« Voir toute la nuit » marmonna Fusco « Hey au faite ! » reprit-il plus haut « Quand est ce que tu me ramène le petit déj fait maison? »

-« J'y penserais ! » lança John en s'installant dans son véhicule.

Une fois installé il enclencha son oreillette

-« Prêt pour la soirée Harold ? »

-« Bien sur »

-« Je serais là dans dix minutes »

-« Êtes-vous sur de…. » Commença l'informaticien

-« Oui Harold ! Je vous l'ai dit vingt fois : oui ! »

-« Bien »

-« Surtout si je suis dispensé "d'accessoire" »

-« Irrécupérable » marmonna Finch

-« A tout de suite ! » affirma John amusé

Finch se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-« Un smoking sans nœud est une aberration » soupira t-il en inspectant le costume pendu à un cintre. Bear émit un léger jappement.

-« Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? » interrogea Finch

Bear s'ébroua comme pour confirmer

-« Evidemment. Tu es toujours de son côté. Mais c'est logique : c'est lui ton fournisseur de beignets ! »

Le chien parut comprendre. Il jappa et vint réclamer une caresse.

-« Et vous avez les mêmes techniques pour amadouer les autres ! » constata Finch désabusé, tout en câlinant le chien. Il inspecta son propre costume et songea à l'enfiler mais il se ravisa en voyant l'heure sur le réveil, il était encore tôt. Et leur dernière mission venait de durer quatre jours pendant lesquels ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas vu…

La porte du rez de chaussée claqua. Des pas rapides dans l'escalier et Finch sentit les bras de son compagnon autour de lui, ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

-« Affaire classée, enfin ! Passons aux réjouissances » annonça Reese joyeusement.

-« Votre smoking est prêt » répondit Finch.

-« J'ai peut être un peu de temps avant de l'enfiler ? » chuchota John en laissant ses mains redessiner les courbes de son partenaire.

-« Pourquoi étais-je certain d'entendre une proposition de ce genre ? » soupira Finch.

-« Parce que vous me connaissez trop bien ? » gloussa Reese.

Finch frissonna et se cambra contre lui comme ses caresses se faisaient plus précises.

-« John » chuchota t-il déjà vaincu.

L'ex agent l'attira sur leur lit.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous ne manquerez pas votre soirée. Ni moi la mienne »

-« La votre ? » murmura Finch étonné.

-« Vous verrez. Pour l'instant c'est vous que je veux. Comme il y a un an »

Finch ferma les yeux à ce souvenir.

-« Et je suis à vous comme ce soir là » chuchota t-il.

.

OoooooooooO

.

-« Je ne me suis pas ennuyé un instant » affirma Reese l'air convaincu.

-« J'en suis heureux » approuva Finch qui, pour l'avoir discrètement surveillé, savait qu'il était sincère.

Ils se dirigeaient vers leur voiture.

-« C'est malin, par votre faute je vais devenir accroc au théâtre après l'être devenu à la peinture ! » se plaignit John

-« Dans ce cas il reste aussi un espoir pour l'opéra ? » le taquina Finch

-« Hum. C'est un peu trop optimiste » estima l'ex agent en lui tenant la portière « Vous avez réservé ? »

-« Oui. Chez Zhiang »

-« Zhiang ? » Reese fronça les sourcils « Notre traiteur ? »

-« Il a une salle de restauration »

Cette fois l'ex agent lui adressa un regard interloqué.

-« C'est notre soirée John. J'ai pensé qu'elle devait nous correspondre et un restaurant chic à la cuisine sophistiqué ce n'est pas nous » expliqua l'informaticien.

-« Vous avez totalement raison, comme toujours » approuva Reese en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il ne prenne place.

Comme il conduisait il vit son associé ôter son nœud avec soin.

-« C'est sur que chez Zhiang il est superflu » remarqua t-il amusé

-« Ca doit faire partie des raisons pour lesquelles vous aimer les petits restaurants » répondit Finch sur le même ton.

Le dîner fut agréable. Le restaurateur aux petits soins pour ces bons clients. Sans parler des petits services que Reese lui avait rendus à l'occasion dans un quartier parfois agité. La rumeur aidant personne n'osait plus se risquer à importuner le commerçant.

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait le même genre de fête que l'année dernière, c'est mieux » estima Reese.

-« Et je pense que demain sera plus " tranquille" » Jugea l'informaticien

-« Nous avons fait du chemin » estima John en lui prenant discrètement la main.

-« Je ne regrette rien » répliqua Finch

-« Moi non plus et c'est préférable vu qu'il est loin d'être terminé »

Finch se contenta de sourire pour l'approuver. Il consultât sa montre.

-« 0H21, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer » proposa t-il

-« Pas tout à fait. Vous devez encore découvrir votre cadeau » répliqua Reese.

-« Mon cadeau ? Je pense que m'accompagner au théâtre est suffisant »

-« Ah non, ça c'est un petit plaisir, pas un cadeau » Il entraina son compagnon à l'extérieur puis jusqu'à la voiture.

Finch regardait défiler les rues, surprit. Lorsqu'il constata qu'ils quittaient la ville il ne put se retenir de demander :

-« Est-ce que vous m'emmener en voyage M Reese ? »

-« Non. Ou alors vraiment très loin » répondit John d'un air réjouit.

Finch n'osa pas insister et décida d'attendre. Dix minutes plus tard, l'ex agent se garait devant un grand bâtiment.

-« Nous sommes arrivés »

Finch descendit de voiture.

-« Un observatoire ? » demanda t-il en lisant le panneau à l'entrée.

John avait contourné le véhicule pour le rejoindre.

-« Oui et celui là est parfaitement sécurisé. Que je vous tienne ou pas vous pourrez admirer le ciel en toute sécurité »

-« Merci » murmura Finch touché de l'attention « Vous n'oubliez vraiment jamais rien » observa t-il comme ils cheminaient vers l'entrée principale.

-« Pour vous jamais » affirma l'ex agent en ouvrant la porte devant lui « Et vous pouvez profiter des lieux. J'ai réservé le bâtiment pour la nuit. Nous serons absolument seuls » ajouta t-il en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener dans la salle du télescope.

-« Et bien profitons en ! » répondit Finch ravi.

-« Voilà » affirma Reese en désignant un fauteuil au pied du télescope « Installez-vous ici » Finch se laissa guider et s'assis docilement.

-« Le télescope est déjà réglé sur certaines coordonnées » Finch se rapprocha et commença à observer le ciel. L'appareil était réglé sur une petite étoile qui brillait vivement au milieu d'un amas gazeux. Finch apprécia la vue à sa juste valeur. Reese se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Vous pouvez admirer votre cadeau »

Finch sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

-« Ce n'est pas la visite ? »

-« Regardez donc » Finch hésita puis obéit. Le ciel était clair et le spectacle était magnifique.

-« C'est féérique » soupira t-il. Il sentit que John glissait un rouleau de papier dans ses mains.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il en le dépliant.

-« Les coordonnées de l'étoile que vous venez d'observer » précisa Reese. Il sourit et ajouta « Je l'ai baptisé "HJ" et vous avez son certificat dans les mains »

Finch lisait le document, stupéfait.

-« Le nom de mon étoile » lu t-il

-« Bien sur ce n'est pas un acte officiel mais c'est tout de même un peu nous et une étoile c'est éternel et… » Énonça Reese.

Finch se leva et le fit taire d'un baiser possessif.

-« Et c'est fou, c'est excessif et c'est unique » comme notre lien » acheva t-il ensuite.

Reese lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Il l'enlaça, posa son front contre le sien et lui murmura :

-« Bon anniversaire Harold »


End file.
